Fear of Flying
by Chiyume
Summary: Sasuke HATES flying! But he’s not scared. Of course not. Not scared, not at all…Contains Yaoi, Mature content! SasuxNaru! Please read and review! PS. The last 2 chappies are just AuthorsNotes.
1. Air Hostess

**I had a nostalgic-trip yesterday while listening to some old songs on the mp3-player and when I heard this one I couldn't help but to get this scenario in my head…**

**It's a bit longer then I thought it would be, but I've always been bad at keeping a story short.**

**The lyrics are in _italics_, but so are _thoughts_, so you have to make out the difference yourselfs. A tip is to actually listen to he song, it makes it funnier. **

**Have fun!**

**-**

**Song: **Air Hostess by Busted

**Coupling: **SasuxNaru

**Summary:** Sasuke HATES flying! But he's not scared. Of course not. Not scared, not at all…

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Boy-Boy love, Smut, Rated M for a REASON people!!!! Don't like, don't read…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, He and Sasuke would be dating and having sex already. But I don't, and that's why they're not… ¤sobs¤

* * *

**Fear of Flying**

_(Let's go!)  
_

Sasuke walked through the big doors to the airport and immediately felt the swirl in his stomach come to life.

The great hall had a high glass ceiling and you could see the clear blue sky and white clouds through it. The sun shone down on the floor, lighting it up better then any artificial light would ever manage.

In front of the entrance there was a big billboard that showed the departures and arrivals of every flight and gate. To Sasuke´s left there was another billboard with a map on it, showing the location of all the gates and also tax-free shops and restaurants at the airport.

It was very open and bright, but Sasuke still couldn't help but to feel as if he was crammed into a very small and very dark box.

Everywhere there were people walking, running, talking, screaming and rushing around. Through the speakers there were never-ending chimes and announcements of departures, incoming flights, delays, rescheduling, missing people, music, advertisements.

With a sigh he looked at his wrist watch and noted that he had almost half an hour left before his flight. He would have plenty of time to cash out his ticket and find the gate.

He took his hand luggage and threw it over his shoulder. All his other bags had already been shipped to his hotel with the rest of his gear, including his guitar. He hadn't been too fond of that since he was very keen about his guitar, but the other in the band had assured him that they were going to take good care of it so he reluctantly agreed.

He missed the reassuring weight of it on his back. It's nonexistent presence made him feel as if he had forgotten something…

They were doing a concert in this city, whose name he had forgotten. It started with some weird syllable, that's all he remembered, and that Neji was the only one who actually could pronounce it correctly. He never cared much about where they played anyway, as long as they were playing.

_(Yeah! Alright!)_

He started to make his way through the crowd towards the ticket office. He hated airports. People got so uptight at airports. It made him feel uncomfortable.

He cashed out his ticket from a girl that almost fainted when he told her his name and gave him the ticket with a shaking hand and a nervous giggle.

He hated that as well… Fan girls… They were a necessary evil. He loved to play and performing, but sometimes he just wanted to bury his guitar and never play again because of all these damn fan girls!

It didn't even help that he was gay. Sometimes it seemed as if that was the biggest reason to why he had so many fan girls in the first place. His manager once mentioned something about Sasuke creating a need for something the girls could never have and therefore was so popular among them.

"It was a youthful thing!" he assured him.

Sasuke couldn't care less.

The press, however, did.

He had never tried to hide his sexual nature. Never saw the point. The world would eventually find out anyway through paparazzi and magazines. In fact, he enjoyed robbing them on the delight of dragging him out of the closet in front of the whole world.

He turned and watched the billboard searching for his gate. He could hear the ticket girl snapping pictures of him with her cell phone behind him, but he didn't have the energy to care. A picture of his back wouldn't give her any money anyway…

Gate 25. West wing in front of the tax-free shop.

_Walking through the terminal_

He started walking in that direction, trying to ignore the stares people gave him as he walked passed. He walked through the metal detector and got his bag from the guy behind the counter. Someone in the line behind him whispered something to another and pointed.

He had refused to travel with a body guard. A group of gorillas in black suits would just draw more attention towards him and he didn't want that. The manager had freaked out of course, but Sasuke didn't give in. Sasuke always got what he wanted. His choice of travelling was no exception. Except the fact that he had to fly.

He reached his gate with fifteen minutes to spare. He sat down on a bench and threw his arms up behind his head, stretching his legs out. He threw a fast glare out the large window and immediately wished he hadn't.

He was fifteen minutes away to go up in that thing. That big, white chunk of metal.

Refusing had not helped. Neither had screaming and yelling. Not even begging, and Sasuke _never_ begged! But no. He had to fly. His manager was very firm on that point.

The fact that there was no other way to get to the country may have had something to do with it though…

There were ferries, but then he would first have to travel by bus for two days and then be on a boat for two more. There wasn't enough time for that since the concert was tomorrow night. Or tonight considering the time difference.

So here he was. Damn it.

He glanced over to the employees standing by the gateway receiving tickets from boarding passengers. One of them was a girl with her blond hair put up in a ponytail. She smiled and greeted the costumers, checked their tickets and showed them were to put their luggage to be weighed and measured before boarding the flight.

Sasuke didn't like her.

Her smile was too wide and her laughter too loud. Her entire behaviour was screaming 'fake' so loud it would have been more discreet to write the word on her forehead. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. So typical girls. No wonder he didn't like them.

Then his eyes fell on the other person behind the girl and his heart did a sudden stunt-move in his chest.

_  
I saw something beautiful  
_

He was blond, just like the girl, only his hair had more golden tones and it shone when the sun fell on it through the window. The colour of his eyes was beautiful. Deep cerulean blue. They made the sky outside look grey. His skin was tanned, giving him the whole 'sexy beach boy' look. He was taller then the girl and he was standing by the gate entrance and directed the passengers onboard the plane, and his smile was completely genuine.

He was the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever laid eyes upon.

Sasuke realized he was gaping and shut his mouth so hard his teeth clicked together. He looked at his watch. Ten minutes left. He might as well board the plane now to be sure he got on it.

He got up with a sigh and looked back towards the entrance hall. He could always make a dash for it. Neji and Gaara would kill him of course, but maybe that wasn't so bad compared to what he was about to do.

Then he picked up his bag and walked up to the counter with the fake-girl and received an open stare and a blush as he handed her his ticket.

His eyes drifted away to the beach blonde. He was still smiling and was just turning around after showing an old lady in the right direction through the gateway.

Their eyes met and Sasuke could almost hear the clicking sound when their gazes locked with each other.

_It has to be contacts. There's no way someone can have eyes that blue…_

"…rip, sir."

He tore his eyes away and looked at the blond girl.

"What?"

"Um…I said, have a nice trip, sir…" The girl was blushing fiercely as she held up his luggage for him.

"Oh… Thank you…" He grabbed his bag and looked towards the gate again, but the blond guy was gone.

_You left, for your duty called_

With a disappointed sting in his chest he started to walk through the gate, leaving the safety of the solid earth behind.

There was a fly attendant by the entrance to the plane and she gave him an encouraging smile when he stepped through the doors.

_Next I'm getting on the plane  
_

He was flying first class. The interior was white with golden details. The seats were more like armchairs, each with a fluffy pillow for added comfort. Here, there were no folding trays; instead you had an entire coffee table in front of your seat, and a second, smaller one to the left with a golden reading lamp.

Sasuke got to his seat and sat down, buckling his seatbelt the first thing he did. Besides him there were three others travelling first class. Two seats in front of Sasuke was a man with a grey costume, wearing black sunglasses. He was carrying a black suitcase and was obviously a businessman of some sort.

To the man's left there was another man. This one was wearing a black suit with a dark green tie. He had white hair, styled to the maximum to stay in a 45 degree angle from his head. He was reading a book of some kind and sometimes mumbled to himself, using words like 'typical' or 'I knew it'.

The third and last person was a pink haired girl sitting to Sasuke´s right, three seats back. She was wearing a red trench coat and a black beret and sunglasses. She had headphones in and was currently writing something in a notebook she had in her lap.

Sasuke had a feeling he had seen her before, but couldn't really place her.

A voice came sounding through the speakers and announced the usual about were the emergency exists were, that all passengers would please fasten their seatbelts and keep them on until they were up in the air, that no cell phones were allowed on during the flight and that they would be arriving at their destination in approximately six hours.

Then the engine started up.

Sasuke sighed and leaned his head back. This was the worst part.

He grappled the armrests of his chair and closed his eyes.

They were moving.

Images of the plane crashing and erupting in flames flashed before him and he clenched his teeth.

The sound from the engine became louder and they speeded up.

_This is it. This is when the plane starts shaking and then there will be an explosion and then…_

"Excuse me, sir?"

Sasuke opened his eyes.

_  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain  
_

It was him. The blonde from before.

He was standing next to Sasuke´s seat and was looking down on him with a concerned expression.

"Aren't you feeling well, sir?"

Sasuke couldn't answer. He was staring into those big blue eyes and somehow lost his ability to speak. The boy didn't seem to mind the silence or the staring and tilted his head a little to the left.

"Do you want me to get you something?" he asked.

"N-no… I'm fine…Thank you." he tore his eyes away and swallowed hard. The blonde smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, sir. If there's anything you want, just press the service button and I'll be right there."

_Oh, the things I want can't be done here, Sexy…_

"I'll remember that." He said.

The blond smiled again and turned around and walked away down the isle. Sasuke watched him leave and couldn't help but to notice that the blond had a _very_ sexy ass…

_  
(Let's go)  
That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show_

He noticed that there were other fly attendants walking around. Apparently the passengers had their own private air hosts or hostesses. Suddenly it hit him that they were flying. He glanced out the window and gulped. They were not above the clouds yet so he had full view of the landscape below them. The sight made him nauseous and he quickly pulled down the shades over the round window.

A fly attendant came walking by with a food-cart and asked him if he wanted anything. He picked a coke and a bag of mixed snacks. He didn't eat candy, but snacks were okay. As long as they were salty.

The girl poured him his soda in a glass and gave him the mixed snacks in a small bowl and continued walking.

He took a sip from the drink and scowled. It was warm. He was just about to call the girl back when an idea took form in his head. He looked at the side of his chair. There was a small button on the side of the armrest labelled 'service'.

He pushed it.

Seconds later the blond came walking down the isle.

"Yes, sir?"

Sasuke held up his glass.

"Taste this." He said.

The blond looked at him but took the glass and tasted. Sasuke watched. The blond removed the glass from his mouth and licked his lips.

"What's wrong with it, sir?" he asked.

"It's warm. I want it cold." He took the glass from the blonds hand and put it down on the table.

"I can get a new one, sir." Sasuke looked at him.

"No. I want ice." He cocked a brow.

"You _do_ have ice, don't you?" the blonds cheeks turned slight pink.

"Of course, sir."

He walked away and again Sasuke noticed what an incredibly hot walk the guy had. And that slim uniform he was wearing only improved the sight.

_The cabin pressure's rising  
My coke has got no ice in now _

Soon he returned with a glass filled to the brim with ice cubes which he put down on Sasuke´s table. 

"Here you are, sir." He turned to walk away.

"Wait."

"Was there anything else, sir?"

"Yes." He looked at the nameplate that was attached to the blond's chest.

"Naruto." He smirked. Even the name was sexy.

"First of all, my name is Sasuke, not 'sir', so I would like you to stop calling me that. Second, I would have been completely satisfied with a new coke, but one has to test the service when you fly first class, don't you think?"

Naruto looked at him with a slight confused look on his face, but nodded. God, those blue eyes were adorable.

"So I just wanted to apologise if I acted like an asshole."

Naruto smiled.

"It's all right. It's my job after all."

"Good." Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Well then, if there weren't anything else, sir…eh…I mean Sasuke." he corrected after Sasuke opened an eye to look at him.

Then he walked away again. Damn, that uniform was _hot_!

Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

---------

The flight went on. Sasuke was reading through the song list of tonight's show and realized that they were four minutes short. They needed another song to make the time fit with the show plan. 

He knew he should never have trusted that dimwit Lee with this. He had to tell the band as soon as he landed and could use his cell phone again. Hopefully they had already noticed and had fixed it, but you never knew…

He sighed. He really didn't want to have to think about that right now. He was 34 000 feet up in the air over the open sea somewhere in oblivion, going to a country which name he couldn't even remember and all he really wanted was to get down to the sweet, solid earth again.

Although, there was one thing that made the trip quite enjoyable… He glanced up towards the stewards seats at Naruto. The blond was talking to one of the air hostesses in a low voice. She was leaned a bit forward so that he could whisper into her ear. She giggled and glanced at Sasuke, and then she whispered something back to Naruto, who started smiling like a maniac. Then she got up and walked away with a secretive look against Naruto.

Sasuke felt his cheeks get hot. Were they talking about him? No… Why would they?

_Because you're famous, dumb-ass, _came the immediate answer from his brain.

No, that wasn't it. The girl didn't seem like the fan girl type, and that was not the right type of giggle. She wasn't giggling at him in person, she was giggling at the thing Naruto had said.

What did he say, anyway?

Then Naruto turned his head and looked straight at Sasuke and smiled. Not the polite host-smile, but… _Oh my God did he just wink at me?!_

Sasuke froze. Yes he did. Naruto just winked at him. In a very flirtatious way, he might add.

Sasuke raised a brow at the blond in a "what was that all about"-look which Naruto responded to by tilting his head slightly and shamelessly eyeing him up and down with a grin. Sasuke´s heart jolted.

Was he playing with him?

Sasuke looked intensely at the blond with a smirk, but didn't reveal any other reaction.

Naruto parted his lips and slowly, _painfully_ slowly licked his lips. This time Sasuke´s heart wasn't the only thing that got affected.

Naruto grinned at him again. Sasuke scowled. Okay, if that's the way he wanted it…

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the bowl of snacks in front of him and picked out a jumbo sized, salted peanut from the mix. He held it up in front of his mouth and while looking Naruto straight into the eyes he ran his tongue over it. Naruto´s eyes widened.

Not breaking eye contact, Sasuke placed the nut halfway into his mouth, closed his lips around it and sucked of the salt, just as slowly as Naruto had licked his lips. The blonds jaw dropped and he stared mesmerised at Sasuke´s mouth.

_If I keep doing this they'll have to wipe up his drool with mop and bucket._

He reached out for the bowl again and held it out beside him, and then with a smirk at Naruto, he dropped it, causing the snacks to scatter all over the walkway.

Naruto stared at him in chock and Sasuke almost laughed at how cute the expression was. Then he tilted his head and gave the blond a questioning and daring look.

_Well?_

Naruto frowned in confusion but then he saw the smirk in the corner of Sasuke´s mouth and got up from his seat and walked over to him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped right out of my hand. I don't understand how it could happen."

Naruto hinged a brow at him.

"Really?" he smirked "Well, I'll take care of it."

"I guess so."

It was a game. They both knew it. And it was fun.

_Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid but it made you smile  
You came over for a while_

Naruto walked away and soon got back with a dust-brush and a scoop and started sweeping up the snacks from the floor. In the meantime Sasuke enjoyed watching every move the blond made. The steward uniform he was wearing consisted of a pair of dark blue trousers held up by the waist with a black belt with a golden buckle and a white shirt.

Sasuke watched Naruto´s muscles move underneath the thin fabric and imagined how the blond would look like without it. The thought almost made him drool.

When the snacks had been taken care of Naruto disposed of them into a trashcan in the front of the plane and then went back to his passenger.

"Was there anything else?" The question was tauntingly formal and Sasuke glared at him, only to receive back that flirtatious look from the blond. He smirked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I can't seem to find any way to tilt my chair. Would you like to show me?"

It was of course a lie, and Naruto knew it. He had seen Sasuke tilt the chair just twenty minutes before. Sasuke knew that he knew. This was a test.

"Of course." He said, still in that calm voice.

The buttons that you pushed in order to tilt the different parts of the chair was on the inside towards the window. In order to show he would have to ask Sasuke to get up from the chair so that he could reach it. Or…

With a mischievous grin he leaned over the seat and reached around. But instead of pushing any buttons he placed his hand on Sasuke´s thigh. Sasuke gasped and stared down at the hand.

"Is this comfortable enough… s_ir_?" Sasuke swallowed hard, but when he spoke his voice was completely natural.

"I think it has to go… higher…"

Naruto moved the hand an inch upward.

"How about now?"

Their eyes met.

"Not quite."

Then Sasuke let out a quiet groan when the hand gently began rubbing his groin.

"Then how about now?"

Naruto was smirking when he leaned closer to the other boy's neck and breathed against it, sending a shiver through Sasuke´s body.

"On second thought, don't bother to answer that. I think I know already." He whispered and gave the hardening trough the raven's trousers a light squeeze.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke had suddenly been hit by an uncomfortable thought.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at him.

"Are you gay?" The question slipped between Sasuke´s lips before he could stop himself.

Naruto gave him an amused look and straightened up a little so that he came face to face with the other again.

"It's alright, I understand why you ask." He winked at him. "But c'mon, do you think a straight guy would wear these kinds of clothes voluntarily?" Sasuke smirked. True.

"But that's not a real answer though." He said meaningly.

"I know. But let me put it like this…" The blond leaned in closer, and for a moment Sasuke thought that he was going to kiss him, but then the soft lips brushed past his cheeks and hot breath was blown into his ear.

"If we were alone right now, none of us would be wearing any clothes, and you would be getting an advanced demonstration in what the term "_All Included_" means."

_  
Then you whispered in my ear  
The words that I longed to hear  
"I want you to thrill me here"  
_

The sexy scene that played through Sasuke´s head from this comment made the groin under Naruto´s hand more erected and Naruto couldn't resist the temptation of rubbing against it a second time. Sasuke´s head tilted back against the chair and he clenched his teeth shut to keep the moan from escaping his throat.

If anybody heard or saw them this would make the biggest headlines in the history of gossip news! His manager would kill him!

Naruto suddenly let go of him and stood up straight.

"There, all fixed. Seems as if the button got jammed." Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto gestured with his eyes to the back of the plane. Sasuke stuck his head out and carefully peered around his seat. That girl from before was looking in their direction and Sasuke caught a glimpse of something looking suspiciously much like a camera disappear into her purse.

"I don't really like this job, but I don't want to loose it just yet." Naruto smiled. Then he let out a disappointed sigh. "Well, I'd better get back to work or the others will start wondering what's taking so long."

_You can't because you're working  
_

He took a few steps down the isle but turned around again and leaned down against Sasuke and whispered;

"If you would like me to help you with anything else, just give me a ring, Sexy…"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto walked away. He could really need some help with something right now, but like Naruto so delicately had pointed out, they were not alone.

And what's up with that chick anyway?

He peeked around his seat again. Now she was scribbling something down in that stupid notebook again. Then it hit him.

It was her. Sakura Haruno. One of the world's top paparazzi reporters.

He cursed his dullness. Why hadn't he recognised her before?

_Maybe because you were to busy getting groped, dumbass._

It should have been obvious. The pink hair, the oh so artistic clothing. Damn he was so stupid!

_The paparazzi's lurking_

He just hoped that she didn't manage to get any pictures of him and Naruto with that camera of hers. No, that wouldn't have been possible. She was too far away and they had been covered by Sasuke´s chair. She had probably just waited for a chance to snap something that would have implied some nasty business. Oh, if only she could have heard and seen the things that just happened. There's some smut for you, Miss Paparazzi.

He held back a snigger.

As long as there were no pictures, there was no proof. She had picked a lousy spot to spy from.

Luckily Naruto hadn't reviled what they were doing, then she would have been bouncing of her chair with joy.

Then it hit him. Was it possible…?

Any other person would have taken every chance they got to show of together with a celebrity. Why had Naruto kept everything so secret?

To be on one single picture even resembling groping Sasuke would have given him more fame and definitely more money then this job would ever be able to.

So could it be…?

Sasuke recalled the event before, when Naruto and that other girl was whispering to each other. And suddenly it all fitted in.

Naruto _didn't know_.

Naruto didn't recognize him. Hell, it almost seemed as if he didn't have any idea who he was at all!

Then… all this… the flirting… everything… had been real.

Not some show for the cameras, but… real.

_Oh. Holy. Mother. Of. God._

_  
You didn't know I'm in a band_

_In England people know me  
One photo's worth a hundred grand _

What was he suppose to do? Right now there was an incredibly steamy hot guy in the front of the plane that actually was interested of him because of who he was. Were did you go from here? In any other case you just flashed some money and then the fans came running. 

_Oh snap out of it! You've written thousands of songs about these kinds of stuff! _

True. But they were songs! The thing about lyrics was that they were written by him and that he knew how they were going to end. This was completely different!

He sighed and fell back against the chair.

This was insane. He was a celebrity for Gods sake! He should be the one oozing with sexy confidence and make that guy go insane, not the other way around!

He had to figure out how to talk to Naruto alone, without any photographers or paparazzi in the way.

_  
Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess  
_

The hotel would be the best. They could talk behind closed doors. It was a safe hotel, nothing fancy like any other superstar would use and the staff were friends of his manager so they would never give him up to the press.

But how was he supposed to make Naruto come there voluntarily?

I mean, asking someone to your hotel room only sent out messages of one thing… But on the other hand, so did grabbing someone's crotch in public and whisper dirty stuff in your ear…

What ever he did he had to do it fast, they were almost at the airport now.

_  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
_

He pushed the button. And waited

Nothing happened.

He pushed it a second time.

Still nothing.

Maybe twenty seconds after the third push, Naruto stuck his head out between the curtains to the staff area. He saw Sasuke and smiled. And was that a blush on his cheeks?

"What took you so long?" Sasuke ask when Naruto got to him.

"Nothing special." Yep, he was blushing.

"Right. By the way, your fly is open."

Naruto´s face heated and he discreetly pulled the zipper up.

"So what were you doing again?" Sasuke smirked.

"I was in the bathroom."

"Doing what exactly?" It was a wild guess, he knew it, but the panicked expression on the blonds face told him he guessed right.

"N-non of your business!" he whispered. Sasuke leaned back and threw his arms behind his head and stretched out. He knew for a fact that he was drop dead sexy when he did that, and he had fan pictures to prove it.

"As a matter of fact, it is very much my business." He pouted. "Actually I'm quite disappointed that you didn't invite me." Naruto looked down on him and snorted.

"You're such a perv."

"Says the one who jacks off in the airplane toilet."

"I never said I did that!"

"You never said you didn't either. Tell me, did you think about me when you did it? I would have liked it if you did."

Man, he couldn't believe he just said that.

Neither could Naruto because he went completely speechless for a couple of seconds. Then he grinned and the mischievousness was back in his eyes as he leaned down against Sasuke.

"_If_ I had been at the toilet doing that, I can assure you that you would have been on my mind the entire time, sexy. But those kind of things are a bit uncomfortable to do at work, so I guess I'll have to wait until I get home, right?"

"So you admit you were doing it and thinking about me then?"

"Heh, you'd wish that wouldn't you?"

"As a matter of fact I would… As a matter of fact…"

Naruto felt something getting pressed into the palm of his hand and smiled. He glanced down and saw a piece of paper peek out between his fingers.

"Is it an invitation?" he taunted.

"You bet your sexy ass it is."

Naruto smiled at him and straightened up.

Once back behind the drapes to the staff area he opened up the curled piece of paper and read it with his heart pounding in his chest.

_  
That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
_

_The plane has almost landed  
So tell me where I'm standing now  
_

"_Sun&Moon Hotel_

_Room 46_

_Tonight 18.00_

_- All Included"_

"Shit…" Naruto leaned his head back and let out a small laughter. One of his colleagues, the girl from before came out from the kitchen area and looked at him.

"So, how did it go?" Naruto pulled a hand through his hair, making it messier then it already was.

"Good…I guess…"

"Did you manage to get his number or what?" She glanced down on the paper in his hand and Naruto quickly folded it and carefully put it in his pocket.

"Something like that." He winked. Then he gave her a quick hug and walked away, smile plastered across his entire face.

Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess

--------

His manager had been right. It was a safe hotel. No photographers, no stalkers and best of all; no fan girls.

He had been able to shake of that annoying Sakura at the airport when he grabbed the cab, so she would not be a problem anymore either.

With an exhausted sigh, Sasuke threw himself onto the bed and nuzzled his head down into the pillow. Man, he was so tired. And the rehearsal started in less then two hours. He groaned and got up. He needed a shower.

He had not seen Naruto since he gave him the note, but if he did indeed show up Sasuke didn't want to smell like an old sneaker.

Naruto left the plane as soon as he could after landing. Of course his boss was going to throw a tantrum because he didn't stay behind and help cleaning the plane, but right now Naruto didn't care.

He grabbed a quick shower and changed his clothes in the staff locker-room at the airport and then rushed outside to find a taxi.

It was raining. And when he finally managed to land a cab he was completely soaked.

He gave the taxi driver the name of the hotel and leaned back against the seat. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

On the radio they were playing some song and Naruto found himself humming along in the chorus after listening to it for a while.

"So kid, you're going to the concert tonight?"

"What?"

"The concert. This band." He tapped the radio with his index finger. "They're playing at Prodigy Hall tonight."

"No, I'm not going. Don't have any tickets. Beside's I've got work tomorrow."

"Oh. That's a shame, they're pretty good. Not my style of music though... Well, here we are!"

The cab pulled over and Naruto paid and ran inside the building, rain pouring down on him.

He walked up to the desk and asked for room number 46. The portiere gave him a funny look.

"Are you being expected?" he asked.

"Yeah."

The man looked at some of the papers behind his desk.

"Then I'm sorry sir, but I'll have to ask you about the password."

"Password?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Yes sir. If you're indeed expected, you should have it."

Naruto didn't know what to say, but then something hit him.

"All Included?" He said a bit insecure.

The man eyed him and then pointed at the staircase to the right.

"Up the stairs, two doors down to your right."

Naruto took the key that was reached over to him and walked up the stairs.

What was he doing here?

Maybe he had misunderstood the whole thing? Maybe Sasuke wasn't at all interested in him like that. The way they flirted with each other on the plane, Sasuke could easily believe that Naruto was just after a quick wrestle between the sheets. Not that Naruto would mind…

He reached the top of the stairs and started looking for the room number. It was right were the man had told him. The numbers were in big golden letters in the door. Naruto could almost see his reflection in the shiny metal.

What if he just walked away? There was no real reason for him to be here after all. He didn't know Sasuke, Sasuke didn't know anything about him. They could be completely opposites of each other. It might never work out. And Naruto had a job were he travelled all the time and he didn't even know were Sasuke lived!

And…Wait, what the hell was he thinking! He had just met the guy on a flight less then ten hours ago and now here he was outside said guy's hotel room, planning their future together! He should just walk away. He had started to get in way to deep with this. He would just end up being hurt if he went through with it. He should just walk away, yeah just leave.

Then he stuck the key into the lock, turned it and opened up the door.

The room was dark. The only light came from the small lamp by the bed. The suitcase was thrown on top of a chair by the window along with some clothes. Naruto recognized the ones Sasuke had been wearing on the flight and felt a tingling in his stomach. So wherever Sasuke was, he wasn't wearing any clothes.

A sound was heard from behind him and he turned around to see Sasuke lean against the doorpost to the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist and a smile on his lips. Naruto blushed.

_Holy shit, he's hot!_

"It's rude to just walk in to someone else's room like that you know." He said.

"You shouldn't have left me a key then." Naruto replied.

"True." Sasuke leaned into the bathroom and grabbed a towel which he threw at Naruto.

"You're soaked." He said.

"You noticed?" Naruto towelled his hair roughly and shook his head. He looked like a dog getting out of a bath.

_Well, a very cute dog…_

Sasuke walked closer and raised a hand to drag it through Narutos blond spikes. The blonde shivered at the touch.

"You're sexy when you're soaked," he murmured and looked at Naruto. Naruto couldn't answer. Sasuke´s eyes were like deep wells and they were pulling at him, dragging him under and taking his breath away.

Sasuke pulled him closer and Naruto could feel his breath against his lips as Sasuke lowered his mouth over his. A new shiver travelled down Naruto´s spine when Sasuke´s tongue slid over his lower lip, silently asking for entrance. He tried to focus. Not yet. He wasn't going to give in so easy.

Instead he raised his hands and placed them around the pale boy's waist, pulling their lower regions closer. He could feel that Sasuke was already getting hard underneath his towel and smirked. He pulled away from the kiss and instead placed his lips against Sasuke´s neck, softly sucking at the skin while he ran one of his hands up and down the raven's back.

Sasuke´s breath hitched when Naruto nipped the skin with his teeth and he couldn't help but to moan when the blonde's tongue slowly licked the same spot afterwards.

Naruto started to grind his body against Sasuke, feeling how the arousal started to build up in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke groaned and leaned in against Naruto´s shoulder at the touch.

"God, Naruto…"

Then Naruto stopped and stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto didn't answer, but he reached down and grabbed the hem of his soaked t-shirt and slowly started to pull it over his head, exposing his flat stomach.

Sasuke looked at him, painfully aware of the tent that was poking out from his towel.

Naruto threw the t-shirt on the floor and started to unbutton his jeans.

Sasuke licked his lips and swallowed hard.

The jeans came of and now Naruto was standing in front of him, only wearing a pair of black boxers and a grin.

"Wet clothes are uncomfortable," he said explaining as he walked up to Sasuke again.

Sasuke immediately pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him with a smirk.

"So is standing up."

He attacked Naruto´s mouth and this time Naruto opened up, allowing Sasuke´s tongue to enter.

Naruto´s hands travelled up against Sasuke´s chest and Sasuke moaned loudly when they started playing with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between the thumb and index finger.

They broke loose, panting for air only to indulge into a new kiss the seconds after.

Sasuke felt his towel being ripped away and Naruto´s hand grabbing his dick and slowly beginning to pump it, grinding his own body up against Sasuke´s.

He threw his head back and Naruto leaned up and started biting and licking the neck fiercely, moaning when he felt Sasuke reaching down between their bodies and stroke his own neglected member.

Naruto pushed Sasuke backwards and shifted their positions so that Sasuke was on his back and Naruto on top. He leaned down and gently began kissing Sasuke´s chest, rolling his tongue over the hardened buds and making Sasuke arch his back in pleasure.

He continued down, stroking his hands over the firm abs and down the thighs.

Sasuke cried out when Naruto took him in his mouth, moving his head up and down as he pumped him slowly.

"Aah…Na-naruto… yes…"

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke´s face.

His eyes were halfway shut and hazed over. His chest was heaving and his mouth was hanging open.

Naruto stopped and crawled up face to face with Sasuke and kissed him.

"Why'd you stop?" Sasuke panted out.

Naruto straddled the dark haired boy and looked down on him.

"You're not getting all the action for your self you know."

Sasuke smirked.

"You sure you want to do this then?"

"Aren't you?"

Sasuke answered by grabbing Naruto´s member and pumping it, making Naruto squirm in pleasure.

He took three of his fingers into his mouth and sucked at them, coating them in saliva and then reaching around and placing one of the fingers in front of Naruto´s entrance.

Pulling the blond closer and kissing him he inserted the finger, slowly moving it around before entering with the second one.

Naruto gasped when he scissored the digits around, stretching the ring out. Then the blonde suddenly arched and pushed himself down.

"Oh God, there!"

Sasuke hit the spot again, pulling his fingers out and then inserting them, adding the third and last finger, earning a breathless cry from Naruto.

"Sa-sasu-ke, yes!… aaah!"

Sasuke pulled the fingers out and wet his hand, coating his shaft to make it slippery enough and then he propped himself up in a sitting position and helped Naruto up over him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto down, pressing the tip of his erection in, bracing himself against the wave of heat and sensational pleasure, slowly continuing until he was fully sheeted inside. Then he started moving, lifting Naruto up and down, brushing against the magical spot inside the blond with each thrust.

"Aah, oh fuck… aah…" Naruto whimpered, clutching Sasuke´s damp hair with his hands and leaning against his neck.

The pace speeded up, and Sasuke felt the climax building up inside and stopped.

Naruto moved over him, pleading him to continue.

"Wait… not yet…"

He wanted this to last. He didn't want to come just yet.

"Naruto…" He whispered into the blonde's ear, embracing him and pulling him close, rocking him back and forth.

"Naruto… show me…"

He started moving again, slowly, breath hitching and body trembling from the urge of release.

"Please… show me…"

"Wha-ahh…" Naruto gasped when Sasuke began pumping him again, matching the speed of his thrusts, speeding up.

He could feel it coming, but he wanted Naruto to come with him. Nibbling at his ear he pumped faster, harder.

"Show me… how to fly…"

He couldn't stop it, it flushed over him like a massive tidal wave, washing everything away and all that existed was him, the pleasure and Naruto, his Naruto…

"Naruto! Oh God!"

"Aah! Yes… Sasuke!"

Naruto came, spraying white liquid over their stomachs, riding out the orgasm against Sasuke´s shoulder, biting it with sharp teeth.

They collapsed down onto the bed and Naruto rolled of and landing beside Sasuke, panting hard and struggling to get his breathing under control.

Sasuke grabbed his towel from the floor by the bed and dried himself of and then rolled over to clean of Naruto.

Naruto giggled when the cloth brushed over his stomach and Sasuke couldn't help but to lean down and kiss him.

"So this is 'All Included' then?" he asked.

"Oh yeah… definitely."

Naruto sighed contently and rolled over to snuggle up against Sasuke´s chest.

Sasuke gently pulled his fingers through the blond strands of hair and leaned down and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

Naruto looked up on him.

"So…" Sasuke looked away. Naruto´s heart dropped.

_Here it comes. This is were he tells me to get my things and leave. Bye byes, thanks for everything, have a nice life!_

"Naruto… there's something I have to tell you…"

_Oh shit, he already has a boyfriend, no a wife. A wife and kids, and a dog, yes definitely a dog. _

"It's alright, I get it…" Naruto got up from the bed and started to get dressed.

"You do?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Yeah, I mean… its cool, I understand…"

_Were did my other sock go? It must be here somewhere…_

"Are you sure? I mean… I understand if you don't want to, but I'm sure we can arrange something. You get used to it after a while…"

_Get used to it? How many times has he done this? Does he have others that he meets at other places in the world to? _

"No thanks, I'm fine."

_Were is it?_

"Naruto are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, and I understand. I mean, we just met, I can't expect you to want to start a family with me just because of a thing like this, right?" He managed a smile, but inside he wanted to scream.

Who did this guy think he was? Some male whore who used to pick up incredibly hot guys on flights and then have sex with them at some hotel somewhere?

"But I…"

Naruto started walking towards the door. Screw the sock; he could buy a new one.

"No, it's all right. Hope you have a nice trip here. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime... Say hello to the family from me."

That's when it clicked.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and spun him around.

"Wait! What did you just say?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm leaving."

"Oh no, you're not."

Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"You've already got what you wanted from me. Let me go."

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at him and Sasuke saw that those beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Naruto… Listen to me, please…"

Naruto didn't answer, but Sasuke could feel the tension disappear from his shoulders.

"Naruto. I love you."

Naruto´s jaw dropped.

"I know we just met and all, but… Please don't go…"

"B-but…I… I thought…"

Sasuke scowled.

"You thought what?"

Naruto blushed and cursed himself. God he was so stupid!

Sasuke seemed to understand and laughed.

"You thought I was going to tell you to leave, didn't you?"

"Well…" he blushed even more.

"It's okay, I get it. I put it wrong."

"Yeah... you did…" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled to, but then he seemed to remember something.

"Eh, Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"There's something else…"

"What?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy… but… Ehrm… Do you know who I am?"

Naruto stared at him.

"What?"

"Do you know who I am? Do you recognize me from somewhere? Does my name sound familiar to you?"

Naruto scowled. What was he talking about?

"Nooo… I don't think so..."

Sasuke sighed and pulled his hand over his face.

"This would have been so much easier if you'd recognized me your self…"

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

Sasuke turned around and walked up to his backpack and started going through it. He returned holding up a CD in his hand.

"Here."

Naruto took it and gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"What's this?"

"Just look at it."

He walked around Naruto and placed himself in front of the door. If Naruto freaked out, at least he wouldn't be able to get out of the room.

Naruto looked down onto the cd in his hand. There were three guys on the cover. One with flaming red hair holding a bass-guitar, another one with long brownish hair with an electric guitar and then there was…

He stared down at the picture. Sasuke gulped.

Naruto looked at him, then at the cd and then back to Sasuke again. He even held the cover up, comparing the two persons in front of him.

"Th-this… this is…"

"I know."

"Then you…?"

"Yes."

"But... I.. I didn't…"

"I know."

Naruto stumbled backwards and leaned back against the wall.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening!

"Naruto..? Are you all right?"

Naruto stared at him as if Sasuke suddenly had grown an extra head.

"Naruto… Oh, crap..:"

Without any better idea Sasuke walked up to the paralyzed blond and kissed him roughly right on the lips. He didn't stop until Naruto´s body relaxed against his and he gently dragged the blond with him back to the bed.

"There. Now you know what I was going to say."

"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…"

"That's me." Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at the confused blond.

"You're playing at Prodigy Hall tonight…"

"Oh, so that's what it's called."

Naruto laughed.

"You don't even know where you're supposed to be playing?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm not in charge of that. I just play."

"Man, I can't believe that this is happening…"

"Well, it is."

"You said you loved me." Naruto looked as if he just remembered.

"Yes I did."

"YOU love ME?"

"Yes."

Naruto fell back on the bed.

"A celebrity loves me." He said out in the air.

"I think the roof knows that. It saw what happened earlier after all."

Naruto blushed and Sasuke leaned over him and kissed him again.

"My little airhostess." He whispered. Naruto frowned.

"Air steward, if I may, please."

"Whatever, as long as your mine…"

"Hmm… I can live with that."

Naruto snuggled closer to the pale chest and sighed. He was so tired…

It didn't take long until the blond was fast asleep, breathing deep and evenly.

Sasuke looked down on him, slowly twirling a lock of golden hair between his fingers.

He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sighed. The guys would kill him.

Slowly, he got up from the bed, careful not to wake up Naruto and went over to the desk on the other side of the room, pulling out a notebook from his back pack on the way. He sat down and glanced over at the sleeping blonde and smiled. Then he started writing.

Half an hour later he left the room, leaving a ticket and a stage pass for the show on the pile of Naruto´s clothes, with a note saying;

"_Be sure to be there."_

_------_

Cos' you're my air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess  
My air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess

------ 

Sasuke opened the door to the dressing-room and was attacked the second he walked in.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? Rehearsal started an hour ago!" Neji, the lead guitarist of the band almost screamed at him. Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the corner of the room and started unpacking his guitar.

"Something came up."

"'_Something came up'_!?" This time Neji did scream. "Since when do things 'come up' that's big enough for you to care about?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he took his guitar and threw a notebook at Neji who caught it and looked at it.

"What's this?" he snarled. Sasuke didn't answer. Neji opened the book and started reading.

Sasuke threw some random chords on the guitar without bothering to look at his band mate.

"So…" Neji hinged a brow at Sasuke. "Something came up, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I assume you've got chords to this already?"

Sasuke gestured to a bigger notebook sticking out of the backpack.

"Where playing it tonight." He said calmly.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight."

Neji sighed.

"It'll be tight, you realise that, right?"

"I know."

"Gaara will be pissed."

"I know."

Neji sighed again and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"So. You've named it yet?"

For the first time Sasuke looked at Neji and he actually smiled.

"Yeah... 'Air Hostess'."

* * *

**There you are! My second fan-fic. As I said, it turned out to be quite long, but I hope it didn't matter.**

**Please tell me what you think! Love reviews! Yay!! **

**I'm also going to start writing a NejixGaara story to sequel the "Secrets of the Night" story. Please tell me what you want in it!**

**Peace out People! **


	2. Love that Thing You Do

**Okay!**

**You got it your way, so here it is, due to some heavy mail bombing, the second chapter!**

**Hope you'll enjoy it, though I felt like I had an idea-drought…**

**Don't forget to review when you're done!**

* * *

**Love that Thing You Do**

When Naruto woke up Sasuke was gone.

At first he laid still for a while and listened, thinking that maybe the other boy was in the bathroom or something, but he soon realized that so was not the fact.

"He must have gone to the concert already…." He murmured to himself.

Of course, they probably needed to do sound checks and stuff like that before the show. Still, he felt a bit neglected from the fact that Sasuke didn't wake him to say good bye…

He got up from the bed and went in to the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower. When he came out again he started to look around for his clothes and found them neatly stacked on top of the desk. And on top of his clothes were…

"Huh?"

He picked up the envelope and read the words written on it.

"_Be sure to be there"_

Inside the envelope were a VIP-ticket and a backstage pass for the show.

Naruto sighed and sank down on the bed.

He had work tomorrow… a very important flight with a very, very important passenger… If he went to the show he'd be all tired and ragged the next day.

And if he got together with Sasuke again, which he probably _would_, he'd probably also miss the flight entirely…

Wait, what was he doing?!

Why was he even considering going to work?

He had been asked, by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke to go and watch his concert and the guy even left him a VIP-ticket and a backstage pass for God's sake!

He threw a glance at the ticket and then at the clock on the wall and panicked.

The show would be starting in only half an hour!

Hurriedly he threw his clothes on, spent five minutes crawling on all fours to find his missing sock, then decided to screw the sock to the end on the world and grabbed his wallet and ran out the door still trying to put his sneakers on.

Came back a couple of seconds later, rummaged threw the room until he found the room key, then he went back out, locked the door and ran out to find a cab.

He stood outside the hotel for about five minutes before a taxi decided to pull up next to him and he jumped inside.

When he got to the concert hall he paid the cab, climbed out and froze, gaping at the line formed by the entrance.

"Holy shit…"

The line curled itself further then he could follow with his eyes. And not only was it long, it was wide as well.

He would never get inside in time!

Looking down on the ticket in his hand he sighed… Maybe he would have to go to work tomorrow after all…even if he wanted to or not…

He'd have to apologise to Sasuke later… when ever that would be…

Discouraged he slowly turned around and started walking away when suddenly a huge hand fell on his shoulder and a deep voice rumbled behind him.

"Hey kid."

Naruto turned around and was faced with on of the biggest men he had ever seen in his life.

He had the shoulder width of an ox and was wearing a black suit, complete with a pair of black sunglasses. Basically he looked like the worlds meanest FBI agent who just happened to be doing pro wrestling on his time off… And he was terrifying.

"What's your name kid?" the giant rumbled.

The hand squeezed around his shoulder and Naruto felt all of the strength in his legs leave him.

"N-N-Naruto." He stuttered out.

The guard raised a brow.

"Naruto…?"

"U-uzumaki…"

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto nodded.

"Do you have your ticket, Naruto?"

Naruto slowly raised his hand and showed him the ticket he was holding.

The guard grabbed it and looked at it carefully.

Naruto didn't know what to do. What did this guy want? He hadn't done anything wrong!

Then suddenly the hand released him and the guard gave him his ticket back.

"Would you please come with me, Naruto."

Naruto understood that it wasn't really a question…

He followed the giant to the entrance and past the line of people.

"_Hey, why does he get to __go in?!"_  
_"Stay in line, asshole!"_

The giant turned his head and looked at the people in the front who had been shouting and they immediately went quiet.

He led Naruto in through the doors and through a corridor a bit to the side of the one the other watchers went through to get to the concert hall.

"I'm sorry if I scared you out there, but Sasuke told me I had to make sure it was the right blond I got hold of."

He turned and smiled at Naruto who was really confused.

"Sasuke told you I was coming?"

"Yes. Or, he told me to be on the lookout for you. You're lucky you didn't arrive later or the concert would have started without you."

They stopped outside a door further down the hallway.

"If you go through here you'll reach the VIP-spot at the front of the stage. When the show's over you come back here and I'll be meeting you and take you back stage, got it?"

Naruto nodded and the giant opened the door for him and grinned.

"See you later, sir."

-----------------------

The concert hall was packed with people.

Lights in different colours were flashing everywhere and music was banging out of the speakers on the stage.

The space just in front of the stage was sealed of with a low fence and Naruto could see guards looking like the giant who let him in stand posted every here and there.

Not sure about where to go next Naruto stepped to the side of the doorway and leaned against the wall.

He had a very strong, nervous feeling in the lower region of his stomach that he had been too stressed out to notice before.

Should he really be here? He wasn't sure he liked this whole VIP-thing... A place further back would probably have suited him better. But on the other side… This gave him the opportunity to glower at Sasuke as much as he wanted without feeling guilty about it.

His mind drifted back to the events from earlier and a smile slowly spread over his face.

In that same moment the music stopped and all of the spotlights were turned to the stage.

The crowd started shouting and screaming when the three band members and a fourth person entered the stage and took their places.

Naruto could see Sasuke walk up and grab the mike with a dark blue guitar swung around his

back.

"How're y'all doing?" he asked into the microphone.

The audience screamed out in reply.

"I said how're y'all are _doing_?!"

The screams turned into a roar and Naruto had to fight down the urge to cover his ears.

Sasuke turned around and gestured to the drummer, who started tapping his drumsticks together in a steady beat and then slammed them down onto the drum set. Sasuke reached back and with a toss with his hips he threw the guitar around and ripped of the first set of chords from the strings.

The sound from the audience was deafening, but Naruto didn't care about that anymore.

He stared as mesmerized at Sasuke.

The raven was wearing a pair of dark blue, slight baggy jeans held up by a red army belt with a pair of chains hanging down his right side. He was also wearing a black tank top with random red letters scrambled across the chest, effectively showing off his arm muscles and abs. A white wrist cuff and a semi thin silver chain around his neck completed the image.

Naruto noticed that his jaw was hanging open and closed it quickly.

Damn he was hot!

_I had sex with that guy…_he thought distantly.

Sasuke had started singing now and there were so much force behind his voice Naruto felt goose bumps break out on his skin.

--

_Well I woke up  
So proud to see you lying naked next to me  
And the clothes you wore  
The night before  
Were lying on my bedroom floor, and  
This is how I want it to be  
You know and I want it that way_

--

_I had __REALLY HOT sex with that guy!_

Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one thinking the Uchiha looked like a sex god fallen from heaven, because pressing themselves against the crush barrier there were a horde of rabid fan girls, reaching out their hands, screaming, some of them with tears streaming down their faces.

--  
_Baby, I don't know what to say  
It's like that everyday  
I never felt this way, yeah  
I just don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you  
Girl you know it's true  
I love that thing you do_

_--_

Sasuke ripped of a short bridge solo on his guitar and Naruto noticed with a smirk how the girls in the front screamed out at the top of their lungs.

--

_We've seen everything, I've dreamt it all last night  
we did it in a waterfall  
Then you turned around and I could see  
This beautiful simplicity, and  
This is how I want it to be  
You know and I want it that way_

_--_

_Baby, I don't know what to say  
It's like that everyday  
I never felt this way, yeah  
I just don't know what to do  
If I can't be with you  
Girl you know it's true  
I love that thing you do_

--

Naruto had heard some of the band's songs before on the radio, but to actually see them preformed was completely different.

It was mind blowing.

The song continued and Naruto continued to watch the band from his corner.

He didn't feel like walking out in front of the stage quite yet. Somehow he felt a bit embarrassed that Sasuke would see him and he unconsciously pulled further out of the way every time the raven looked his way.

Apparently the microphone tripod in the front that Sasuke had spoken into in the beginning was just there for show. When the second song started Sasuke suddenly had a headset mike on and were now continuously switching places with the other two band members. They also wore headsets and were of course singing as well, sometimes only the chorus and sometimes whole verses.

One of the guys had long dark brown hair pulled up in a loose ponytail. He had a black, short sleeved button on shirt with a white tie loosely tied around his neck and a pair of baggy white jeans.

He soon figured out that the guy's name must be Neji, since a group of girls holding a banderol with that name on started to scream wildly when the guy jumped up and did a mid air split with his guitar.

The second guy, a red head with a Japanese kanji tattoo on his forehead, was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt with the words "Don't do Nice" written in bold, black letters.

He didn't move as much as the others, but that didn't seem to make him even a bit unpopular. Naruto could clearly see signs and t-shirts among the audience with the same kanji symbol on them as the guy's tattoo.

One thing was certain, and that was that the three of them did a real good job at entertaining.

The show was never boring and just when you thought there couldn't be anything new, one of them did some new crazy stunt that sent the crowd into a screaming frenzy.

At one point Neji did a back flip with his guitar in the middle of a guitar solo and one of the girls in front of Naruto actually fainted.

Of course there were calm songs as well.

Wonderful ballads of love and moonlit nights by the beach, as well as heartbreaking ones about unanswered love, betrayal and lonely tears.

And again, seeing the songs performed live was not even close to hearing them on the radio.

Naruto was amazed of how Sasuke could make his voice sound so soft, sad, happy and strong at the same time. It was as if it was filled to the brim with thousands of emotions at the same time, struggling for room and threatening to burst the boy wide open if he didn't get to express them in some way.

Slowly but surely the concert started to get near its end and when the band announced that they were about to perform their last song for the night the audience moaned in disappointment.

Sasuke once again walked up to the microphone at the front of the stage, taking of his headset and placing it on the floor next to the tripod.

"Okay, people. Sadly, it looks like were running out of time here."

Sad moans from the audience.

"But before this night ends, me and the boys just wanna thank you all for commin out tonight. You've been a wonderful audience."

He stopped for a while to let the audience calm down enough from that last line for him to continue.

"And just because you guys have been so _good_, you're going to be the first ones ever to hear this next song."

Again he had to stop and wait.

"This song is dedicated to someone very special. Someone very special, who I hope is here tonight…"

Naruto scowled surprised and slowly took a step towards the stage.

Sasuke paused, but this time the crowd was quiet, waiting for him to continue. He furrowed his brows and looked up into the ceiling as if thinking about what to say next.

"It's funny you know... How you can meet someone - for just a short moment, and still get so affected by that person. So affected, your entire world turns upside down…"

Naruto was now standing in the middle of the crowd, but Sasuke still hadn't spotted him.

"I've tried so many times to put that feeling into words when I write lyrics to our songs. But I've never succeeded. And I don't think I ever will… Actually, I don't even want to, because that would somehow ruin the mystery of it, you know…"

He smiled thoughtfully into the mike.

"I guess the closest word I'll ever find to describe that feeling with… is flying…"

He looked out over the crowd.

The entire room was dead quiet. A phenomenon that never usually occurred at a concert, that _shouldn't_ occur at a concert, but still, here it was, as unnatural as ever.

He took a deep breath.

"Did you know that I used to be afraid of flying? Seriously, completely scared to death. But this person that I mentioned before… This person taught me how to fly. And I'm proud to say… that I'm not afraid anymore."

He looked back at his band mates and nodded before he turned around again with the guitar in his hand.

"Naruto, this one's for you."

--

From the speakers came a low rumbling sound, a sound Naruto immediately recognised.

The unmistakable sound of a plane's jet engine.

Neji started playing on his guitar and then the drummer slammed down on the drum set once more as Sasuke grabbed the microphone.

"_Let's go!"_

--  
"_Yeah! Alright!"_

--  
"_Walking through the terminal  
I saw something beautiful  
You left, for your duty call  
Next I'm getting on the plane  
That's when I see you again  
I can't get you off my brain"  
--_  
_"Let's go  
That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The cabin pressure's rising  
My coke has got no ice in now"  
--_

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Don't tell me he… wrote a _song_ about it!?

--  
"_Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess"_  
--  
"_Throwing peanuts down the aisle  
Stupid but it made you smile  
You came over for a while  
Then you whispered in my ear  
The words that I longed to hear  
"I want you to thrill me here"  
--_

Naruto snorted.

Throwing peanuts? More like _pouring_ them…

And Naruto certainly had NOT put it like that!

Or… yeah, maybe he had…

--  
"_You can't because you're working  
The paparazzi's lurking  
You didn't know I'm in a band  
In England people know me  
One photo's worth a hundred grand"  
--_

A HUNDRED GRAND!?

Please tell me he's kidding me!

And wait… there were paparazzi's on that flight??

--  
"_Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
__Air hostess"  
--_  
"_Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na_  
_Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na  
Na, na na-na"  
--_

During the bridge Sasuke suddenly spotted the blond, standing at the front of the stage, staring at him with his mouth wide open. He smirked and walked up to the edge and threw the guitar around to his back. Leaning down slightly he took the mike and brought it to his lips while looking the blond straight in the eyes.

--  
"_That uniform you're wearing  
So hot I can't stop staring  
You're putting on an awesome show  
The plane has almost landed  
So tell me where I'm standing now"_

--

He winked at Naruto and grinned before standing up straight again.

--  
"_Air hostess  
I like the way you dress  
Though I hate to fly  
But I feel much better  
Occupied my mind  
Writing you a love letter  
I messed my pants  
When we flew over France  
Will I see you soon  
In my hotel room  
For a holiday romance?  
Air hostess"  
--_  
"_Cos' you're my air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess  
My air hostess  
I love the way you dress  
Air hostess"_

_--_

The spotlights centred on the stage and the entire crowd broke out in a mind-blowing roar.

That was, except Naruto, who was looking as if he just got struck by lightning.

The band bowed and thanked the audience one last time, and then the band walked off the stage…

* * *

**In Next Chapter:**

**Naruto meets with the band backstage,**

**and some VERY disturbing news are revealed!**

**And… I don't know… **

**Does anyone want some hot, sexy smex stuck in there somewhere?**

**Nah, that was a stupid question, I'm sorry. **

**Of course you don't… **

**--**


	3. Fun, Fun, Fun

**Chappie 3 **

– **in which disturbing news are revealed…**

**-And Hot Sexy Smex ;)**

* * *

**Fun, Fun, Fun**

Naruto pushed himself through the crowd, struggling not to get knocked over by the squirming people that somehow tried to fit through the door all at once.

Once he got out he leaned against the wall and breathed in deeply, welcoming the cool air rushing against him from the open entrance doors.

He hadn't realized how hot it had been inside the concert hall, he felt as if he just stepped out from a three hour visit in a sauna!

Further down the hall people let out an unmistakable fan shriek when the members from the band emerged from a doorway.

Bodyguards in black suits immediately surrounded them while the fans reached out autograph note books, pieces of clothing and other random stuff for them to sign.

Naruto tried to make eye contact with Sasuke, but there were too many people in the way.

"Forget about it. Even if he wanted to those other guy's wouldn't let you near him right now."

Naruto looked up and saw the giant guard from before stand beside him.

How did he manage to sneak up so close without Naruto noticing?

"Let's go. They'll catch up with us later. Master Uchiha is very popular amongst the ladies, so I wouldn't count on him getting out of there any time soon."

Naruto threw a glance at Sasuke, who in that moment barely managed to dodge a size plus wonder-bra that came flying through the air at him, and he smirked.

He and the guard walked down the hallway and into a labyrinth of corridors. After a while Naruto was completely convinced that if he for some reason would have to get out of this place himself, he would be lost after turning a single corner.

Eventually they reached a large room, which looked like an expensive hotel suit with a pair of white skin couches and a black marble coffee table. There was a stereo and something looking suspiciously much like a mini bar in the far corner.

The giant placed himself by the door and gestured to Naruto to have a seat, which he happily did, thankfully resting his aching legs. After more then three hours of standing he felt like he could spend the rest of his life, just sitting in that couch.

He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and sighed.

The giant by the door let out an amused snort.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

The giant shook his head and leaned against the doorpost.

"I can see why he likes you."

"What?" Naruto sat up and looked at the guard who smiled back at him.

"If this had been a any other fan girl sitting in here, she would be scrambling about in the whole room, fidgeting and checking her hair and clothes and I would probably have to hold her down to prevent her from stealing anything from the room. But you just sit there, as if this was a completely normal thing for you."

"Yeah, I guess… But I'm not a girl." Naruto scowled which only made the guard laugh.

"Yeah, I can definitely see why he likes you..."

Naruto grinned and leaned back against the couch again.

Yes, maybe he was a bit more relaxed to the situation then what others would have been. But on the other hand, his job was after all to wait on and serve celebrities and other important people. He had come to find that just because someone was a celebrity didn't make them some supreme being or anything. A celebrity was still human, no matter what fancy clothes they wore or expensive stuff they had.

Some of them were complete assholes who liked to believe they were though, but most of them were really nice.

He smiled.

_Not as nice as Sasuke though…_

"Hey…"

He looked up at the guard.

"You called Sasuke by his first name when we walked through the corridor, but when someone else could hear us you called him 'Master Uchiha'. Why is that?"

The giant grinned.

"I've known Sasuke for a very long time. Ever since he was born actually."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wallet which he opened and handed over to Naruto.

Inside was a picture of a young man with the same dark hair and eyes as Sasuke and another one who, judging from size just had to be a younger version of the giant standing in front of him.

"His father and I went to school together. I played football in the school team and he was the aesthetic genius, always carrying around a guitar and notebook wherever he went. It's funny how we could become so good friends when we were nothing alike each other… When Sasuke and his friends formed this band and things started to roll in the right direction his father asked me to follow along and take care of Sasuke for him. I already worked in the bodyguard business by then, so I didn't mind. Of course, it's part of the job to stay professional against the ones you're protecting, but at the same time it feels a bit awkward for both Sasuke and me to call him 'sir' or 'master' when I'm the one who taught him how to tie his shoelaces... "

Naruto nodded. He could imagine that. Sasuke had been uncomfortable about Naruto calling him sir on the plane, and they didn't even know each other then…

"What does his father think about his son being famous, then?" he asked.

The giant looked at the picture in his wallet before putting it back inside his jacket again.

"He would have been very proud…" he said low.

_Would have been…?_

"Then… his father is…?"

"He passed away three years ago. Lung cancer. It seemed as if being an aesthetic genius also meant that you had to smoke like a chimney at all times…"

"Oh…"

"It's all right. Sasuke has coped well. It didn't come as a complete surprise for any of us, after all."

He walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think too much about it. You should focus on making Sasuke happy by just being with him."

Naruto looked down, feeling insecurity slowly creep up on him again.

"What if I can't?" he asked.

The hand on his shoulder gave him a light nudge.

"Judging by the way he looked when he got here this evening, I'd say you already did."

-----------------------------

A couple of minutes later the door opened up and the band members came walking in.

Sasuke spotted his blonde on the couch and shone up.

"Naruto!"

He tore the blonde up and gave him a tight hug and then placed a firm kiss on his victim's lips.

Naruto blushed and glanced over to the other two but they didn't seem to care about what they were doing so he kissed back before gently pulling away.

Sasuke turned to the giant by the door.

"Thanks for looking after him for me, Tony."

"No problem, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and smirked.

"So how did you like our new song?"

"Absolutely horrible."

Sasuke hinged a brow at him.

"Horrible?

"Yeah. I mean, the music was god, but the lyrics were complete rubbish. There's no way something like that would actually happen in real life you know."

Sasuke smirked again and pinched the blond playfully in the side.

Naruto did a surprised yelp and started grinning madly.

"I'm just kidding! It was great, okay. Really, I loved it."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Sasuke lowered his lips against Naruto´s again.

"Bastard…" Naruto mumbled, breathing into Sasuke's mouth.

Then suddenly the door flung open a second time and a black haired man wearing a bright green track suit busted in and threw his arms into the air.

"Great show boys! Absolutely fantastic! The stage was literally _overflowin_g with youth!"

Sasuke sighed and pulled away from Naruto, turning towards the screaming idiot. The other two boys had about the same expression on their faces when the man continued his speech which seemed to be consisting of a number of synonyms of the word "youth".

After about five minutes of ranting the man suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence and looked at Naruto.

"Who's this?" he asked, temporary loosing the thread of the subject.

"My name's Naruto." He reached out a hand in greeting but the tracksuit would have none of that. His jaw dropped and he looked at the blonde.

"Naruto? THE Naruto?"

"Eh… I guess…"

Then suddenly he was surrounded by bright green fabric when the man grabbed hold of him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you! Finally I get to see the person who gave Sasuke his youthful spirit and inspiration back!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, not that Naruto noticed, he was busy trying to breath without swallowing the entire jumpsuit jacket.

Eventually the man released him and Naruto stumbled backwards and was caught by Sasuke while trying to regain his balance.

"My name is Manto Gai, but you can call me just Gai!" The tracksuit did thumbs up and grinned, showing off a row of sparkling white teeth.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around Naruto's shoulders. "Give my boyfriend a chance to breath, will ya?"

Naruto felt his heart do a pirouette in his chest, complete with a double twirl at the end.

Sasuke just called him his boyfriend.

Slowly he sneaked his own arm around Sasuke's waistline and let his hand rest against the other boy's hip, and the raven boy didn't complain.

"Yeah, calm down a bit…" it was Neji who spoke, sending a look towards Naruto. "Let the rest of us get to know him a bit."

During the hour that followed Naruto learned a lot of interesting things about his new found love and his friends.

It turned out that Neji had a girlfriend back home, trained taijutsu together with Sasuke three times a week, hated fan girls just as much as Sasuke, for the exact same reason and that he absolutely refused to cut his hair, _ever_.

Gaara didn't say much, but Naruto found out that he was still single, had a strange love for the colour red and for some reason didn't sleep. That last part confused Naruto a bit.

"How can you not sleep? I mean, aren't you tired now?"

The red head shook his head.

"But you've been jumping around on a stage for almost four hours straight! You must me tired!"

Gaara shrugged in response.

"You get used to it after a while. I don't need sleep much, that's all."

Sasuke suddenly yawned and stretched his back.

"Well, you might not, but the rest of us do." He got up from the couch and pulled Naruto up with him.

"Were heading back to the hotel now. See you guy's tomorrow."

"Do you want an escort to the hotel, Sasuke?" Gai asked.

"We'll be fine. It's your safe hotel, right? See ya tomorrow!"

And before anyone else had the time to say anything else, he and Naruto were out in the hallway and the door closed behind them.

They started walking down the numbers of corridors and Naruto felt relieved that they were heading back to the hotel. He really needed to get some sleep.

Unfortunately, he barely had time to finish that thought when Sasuke suddenly turned and pushed him up against the wall, planting his lips firmly against the blonde's, hungerly licking the other's lower lip.

Naruto gasped and Sasuke who had been expecting that kind of reaction quickly slipped his tongue inside and pushed his body closer to Naruto´s, trapping him between himself and the wall, grinding his leg against Naruto´s groin..

Naruto kissed back, his tiredness forgotten and moaned silently into Sasuke's mouth when the raven grinded himself against him.

They broke away, both panting for air and Naruto looked at Sasuke who was now smirking, _again_!

"Something's funny?" he asked.

Sasuke answered by giving him a swift kiss on the lips and then looking down the corridor to se if anyone was around. Then he leaned forward again and reached passed Naruto's left side, and then suddenly the wall was gone and Naruto fell backwards.

As a matter of fact, what Naruto had thought was a wall was in fact a door. A door that led straight into a janitor's closet.

Naruto landed on the floor with a soft thud. Luckily someone had thrown a bunch of sheets on the floor right inside the door. He stumbled up just in time to se Sasuke walk inside and close the door behind him.

"What did you do that for?!" he yelled, highly annoyed.

Again, Sasuke didn't answer, but he slowly started to walk towards him in a slow pace with a calculating glint in his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke…?"

Then Naruto found himself pinned between Sasuke and a washing machine with the Uchiha's face only inches away from his own.

Slowly the raven leaned forward and started kissing up and down the blonde's neck, smirking at the shudder that ran through the tanned body.

"Do you know how cute you looked out there before..?" he murmured while slowly stroking his hand over Naruto´s t-shirt.

"So molestable…" his tongue flicked at the lobe of the ear.

"So _fuckable_…" he continued to lick a wet trail down Naruto's neck, nibbling slightly at the jaw line, making the blond moan breathlessly.

"You didn't look to bad yourself…"

Sasuke grinned.

"I know."

Naruto snorted.

"Don't get to full of yourself."

Sasuke slowly grinded himself against Naruto's trousers, making the blonde involuntarily buck his hips and gasp out loud.

"Aah…S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke´s hands found and snaked their way underneath the other's t-shirt, slowly raking their nails over Naruto's chest and abs while the tongue took up its previous work at the base of the neck.

Naruto's breath hitched when he felt the raven's hands lightly graze over his nipples.

"Sas…aaah…Not here…"

"Why not?" Sasuke murmured and lightly bit down on the collarbone.

"Some…Nnn.. someone might…walk in on us…"

Sasuke pulled away and gave him an amused look.

"That's what you're worried about?"

He walked up to the door and locked it, and then resolutely moved a big box of what seemed to be washing powder in front of it before he went back to his lover.

"There, happy now?"

Without waiting for an answer he started to molest Naruto's mouth and body with his own again, triumphantly feeling the blonde relaxing and submit to his actions.

He roughly pressed himself against the shorter boy, feeling the hardening inside the blondes trousers rub against his leg.

Reaching out he grabbed the hem of the boy's t-shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it onto the floor and while licking and suckling at the chest he started working on getting Naruto´s pants of.

Succeeding, he pulled them of along with the boxers and kneeled in front of the boy, nuzzling his nose teasingly against Naruto´s thigh.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Returning a favour."

He licked the tip of Naruto´s erection, not touching it with his hands, and then took the tip of the head into his mouth.

Letting his tongue swirl over the head he slowly lowered his mouth deeper down the shaft, grazing it ever so lightly with his teeth.

"Oh, shit…"

Naruto steadied himself against the washing machine and tilted his head back, eyes half shut with pleasure.

"That feels so good…"

Sasuke began bobbing his head up and down in what Naruto thought was an agonising slow pace. He tried to move his hips forward, wanting to thrust down deeper into that hot mouth, but Sasuke grabbed him and pushed him back.

"The point about getting a blowjob is that you're not the one doing the work." he said meaning.

"Then stop teasing and get on with it then." Naruto panted out.

"Impatient are we?" He slowly brought the member to his mouth and blowed at it's tip and then licked it slowly, watching Naruto writhe under the touch.

Then without warning he took it all in his mouth, deepthroating him in one swift movement.

Naruto cried out and arched his back when the wave of pleasure coursed through his body.

"Oh GOD Sasuke!"

The Uchiha picked up the pace, this time grabbing hold with his hand as well, pumping in time with the movements of his mouth.

The panting from Naruto was getting louder, moans and pieces of words scrambled together and Sasuke could tell he was close to his climax and stopped.

Naruto whimpered and looked at him. With cheeks flushed and blue cerulean orbs hazed over in ecstasy Sasuke was sure he had never seen something more erotic in his life.

Ridding himself of his own clothes he got up and let three of his fingers gently slide along the blonde's lower lips. Naruto lifted them up and slowly put them into his mouth, licking them with his tongue, moaning and panting in the most arousing way Sasuke could imagine.

He quickly pulled the digits out and reached around Naruto and lifted the blonde up on top of the washing machine, placing the slender legs on his shoulders and stroked the wet fingertips against the entrance.

Naruto squirmed and pushed himself against them, urging him to go on.

Entering the first finger and then the second, Sasuke watched the emotions of pleasure play over Naruto´s face as he stretched the ring wider. Entering a third finger he brushed against the sweet spot inside the blond and Naruto's eyes widened and his back arched.

"Mmm, that feels good doesn't it…"

Slowly he began circling the prostate with the tip of his middle finger, pushing against it and enjoying the sounds he got from his lover's throat.

Naruto´s eyes were now half shut, his mouth moving continuously but with no words coming out, only pants and moans, hardly audible.

Sasuke pulled out and grabbed hold of Naruto again and helped him off the washer then turned him around to let him lean over it, positioning his own throbbing erection behind.

"Are you ready Naru-chan?" he purred, caressing the back of the blond slowly. Naruto growled impatiently.

"If you don't get your ass out of the wagon right now, I'll do it myself, bastard."

Smirking, Sasuke took that as a yes and pushed inside, moaning from the wave of heat that rushed over him.

Slowly he started to set up a pace, but Naruto, who was really sick of waiting, pushed himself back over the Uchiha's erection, causing the raven to cry out loud.

"Move!" he ordered and began moving on his own.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed the blond harder against the washer and began trusting in and out, holding Naruto down with a hand steady placed on his back.

Naruto still tried to move around and Sasuke realised he wasn't hitting right and angled his trusts downwards. A loud moan from Naruto told him he hit the right spot, which urged him to speed up even more.

White dazzles of light soon began dancing in front of him and he grabbed Naruto by the hip and began moving him with his thrusts.

"Naruto… so… tight…"

"Aah... oh, Sasuke… fuck yes…"

Sasuke let go of the hips with one of his hands and grabbed Naruto's member and began pumping it, going faster and faster until…

"Sas-ke, oh GOD!"

Naruto came, spilling in the raven´s hand, pushing himself back and thrusting over Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke felt the muscles around him tense and threw his head back with a breathless moan as he spilled inside his lover and then collapsed against his back.

The fact that he had been jumping around on a stage for four hours made it self heard and his knees buckled underneath him and he slowly sank down on the pile of sheet's on the floor.

Naruto followed his example and laid down beside him.

"You couldn't wait until we got to the hotel?" he asked with a grin.

"We already did it at the hotel." Sasuke answered matter-of-factly.

Naruto gave him a light smack over the head.

"Pervert." He muttered.

Then he smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

They woke up the next morning from a loud knock on their hotel door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke groaned from underneath his pillow.

"Gaara."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each and Sasuke wrapped the sheet around his waist and unlocked the door.

Gaara walked in and threw a glance at Naruto as Sasuke flopped down onto the bed again.

"Come on Gaara, its way to early to get up al ready."

"If you went to sleep at all, yes." He gave Sasuke a harsh look.

"You've really done it this time, Sasuke." He said.

"Done what?"

Gaara threw him a magazine he had been holding and again looked at Naruto.

"It's on every front page of every gossip-blat in town. It will probably air on TV soon as well."

Sasuke grabbed the magazine and looked on it. Naruto didn't know what they were talking about and he couldn't see the cover from where he was.

Sasuke hurriedly flipped through the pages and then stopped, reading the text on the pages

He had chosen.

Now, Naruto had not known Sasuke for very long, you couldn't call two days a long time, but he sure recognised an angry person when he saw one.

Sasuke's body tensed up and Naruto could se his fists clench around the pages of the magazine harder and harder the more he read.

"That fucking bitch…" he growled and threw the magazine aside.

"You went careless, Uchiha," Gaara said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You don't have to tell me that, I have eyes on my own!" Sasuke snarled back.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

"Does the other's know?"

"I thought I'd better tell you first."

Naruto scowled. What was going on here?

He reached for the magazine and looked on the cover and stared at it.

It was a picture of Sasuke. And himself.

They were standing in the hallway of Prodigy Hall, pressed up against the wall and they were obviously making out.

He flipped through the pages until he hit the ones Sasuke had been looking at and felt his heart drop to his knees.

The picture was full of pictures of him and Sasuke taken in the same hallway as the one on the cover, one of them clearly showing Sasuke grinding his leg against Naruto´s crotch.

His eyes drifted to the headline and all colour disappeared from his face.

"**Sasuke´s New Lover – The Pictures that Proves the Infidelity!"**

And right underneath was a picture of Sasuke and a boy Naruto had never seen before with a text reading;

"**Uchiha Fiancé in tears!"**

Naruto slowly lowered the magazine and Sasuke's eyes widened as if he just realized what the blonde was reading.

Naruto swallowed hard and it took all the strength he could muster to raise his eyes to meet Sasuke's.

"You… have a fiancé?"

* * *

**OOOOOOHHH I'M SO BAD!!!!!!!!**

**And I love it!**

**Review please!! Pwetty pwease??**


	4. Who's David?

**First of! I am so, so SOOOOO very sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Things are a little complicated in my personal life right now, and I just couldn't find the inspiration it took to sit down and write the next chapter.**

**Couldn't see the keyboard through the tears…**

**Anyway, now I'm back and all is well!**

**Hope you'll enjoy it, and please leave a comment!**

* * *

**Chappie 4 **

– **Were things are not always what they seem…**

_Naruto slowly lowered the magazine and Sasuke's eyes widened as if he just realized what the blonde was reading._

_Naruto swallowed hard and it took all the strength he could muster to raise his eyes to meet Sasuke's._

"_You… have a fiancé?"_

**Who's David?**

Sasuke took a deep breath and raised a hand trying to prevent the blond from freaking out.

"N-naruto… This is not what it looks like."

Naruto stared at him and Sasuke could feel all of his defences crumble into nothing when he met the gaze in those big, blue _hurt_ eyes.

"I promise, that article… Whatever it say's it's not true."

Naruto kept staring at him and then he lowered his eyes to the magazine again.

Sasuke bit his lower lip.

_Damn it, say something!_

The blond flipped through the pages again and then held it up to the Uchiha's face.

"I guess that's your twin brother then…" he breathed raspy.

The page displayed a big image of Sasuke and the boy from before sitting on a park bench, curled up closely and snuggling together in what seemed to be a very warm and very romantic embrace.

Sasuke stared at it.

This just wasn't real. This couldn't be real! _It wasn't fair!_

When Sasuke didn't answer Naruto dropped the paper on the bed, wrapped the sheet around his waist and got up and began dressing himself in silence.

Sasuke gaped at the image, unable to grasp the event's that just had displayed in front of him.

His brain kept screaming that Naruto was about to leave, but his body didn't move. He couldn't move.

He sat there, frozen dead and unable to move as much as a finger as the one he loved more then anything was preparing to walk out of his life forever.

Had he and Naruto been alone in that moment, that's probably what would have happened, but luckily for him, they weren't, so when Naruto grabbed his backpack and began walking to the door he was abruptly stopped by Gaara blocking his path, leaning against the door with his arms folded over his chest.

"I wouldn't leave just yet if I were you." the red head said low.

"Move." It wasn't much of a command, more like a whimpered beg.

"No."

"Please, move…" Naruto was close to tears now, and his voice almost cracked when he spoke.

"No." He lifted his green eyes from Naruto's face and nailed them to Sasuke's black orbs.

"You. Snap out of it."

Sasuke twitched and blushed guilty under the piercing gaze of his band mate.

Gaara looked at the two of them and then he pointed to the door over his shoulder.

"I'll be standing on the other side of this door, and I won't let any of you out until _you_…" he glowered towards Sasuke "…get a grip of yourself and tell him what's going on."

His voice had lost the monotone non-caring tone from the night before and instead it was harsh, as if he was lecturing two disobedient children.

He turned to Naruto again and his eyes seemed to soften a bit. Naruto jerked slightly when he felt the other boy place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't judge things from what you see. Listen to him. Things are not always what they look like."

And with that he left the room.

There was an awkward silence after the door shut.

The two boys were now standing on each side of the room, one fully dressed and ready to leave and the other one sitting on the bed, wearing only a sheet around his waist and an embarrassed expression plastered over his face.

None of them said anything, none of them looked at the other and none of them moved.

Naruto had never felt so betrayed in his entire life.

Sasuke had a fiancé. A _fiancé_!

Had everything been a lie? Some stupid game Sasuke enjoyed playing with people while he was on tour? Had he even cared for him at all…?

He couldn't even bring himself to look at the other boy.

The raven that he had grown so fond of.

Sasuke had said that he loved him. But of course that had been a lie. No one can fall in love with someone after just a couple of hours and a night at a hotel.

Of course not. That was just stupid, Naruto knew that.

And still he felt as if the boy had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

Why? What gave him the right to do this to him? What did he do wrong?!

"Why?"

He fisted his hands and fought out the sound of tears from his voice.

"Why?!"

Sasuke didn't move. He just sat there and watched the magazine in front of him.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke didn't answer. Didn't grant him as much as a lousy _glance_.

"Are you even listening to me?!" In frustration the blonde tore of his backpack and hurled it at the raven and felt a sting of both pride and guilt when it collided with his head, but he didn't linger at it.

"Answer me, damn it!"

When Sasuke still didn't react he stomped up to him, pulled his arm back and delivered a punch that hit the pale jaw with a mute bang.

The hit seemed to awaken Sasuke from his passive state and he finally looked at Naruto, staring at him in shock while he slowly raised his hand to his mouth. Taking it away he saw small trickles of blood on his fingertips and opened his mouth to say something but shut it just as fast when he saw the tears flowing down the blonde's cheeks.

Naruto's shoulders shook from restrained cries and his fists were still clenched by his sides. A small red spot stained his knuckles, marking the spot were it had made connection with Sasuke.

He watched as a drop of blood fell to the floor and stained the carpet.

"Why…? Why didn't you tell me…?"

Naruto's voice was quiet with all the anger now gone and instead it sounded so abandoned. Battered and broken.

_Why didn't you tell me…?_

He lowered his head again.

"I don't know…I guess… I guess you didn't need to know…"

"What?! How could I _not_ need to know that the guy I'm sleeping with has a fiancé?!"

"_He is not my fiancé_!"

Sasuke pointed to the magazine.

"It's all a lie!"

"Oh, so that picture of you and him is a lie to then?!"

Sasuke cut himself of and shut his mouth, but Naruto kept going.

"If it's all a lie, then what the hell are you doing snogging him on a park bench?!"

"That picture is old! I haven't spoken to him for at least two years!"

Naruto snorted.

"Some future husband you are then."

"Would you quit it? He's not my fiancé anymore! Its over."

Naruto seemed unsure of if he should believe him or not, no instead he just stood there, waiting for a further explanation.

Sasuke sighed and pulled his hand over his face and through his hair in a tired motion, unsure of where to begin.

He took a deep breath and then he looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"I loved him."

Naruto showed nothing of what he thought of the statement, and his cold eyes kept staring him down. Sasuke couldn't stand the gaze so he lowered his eyes to the floor on a spot between himself and the blonde and started talking.

"We had just released our first album. We hit the charts at home with the force of a bomb. Before we knew it we were on tour and doing all these interviews with the press and tv-networks. We were 'in', you know…"

He chuckled softly, but somehow it sounded like a sob.

"Everything went so fast. Our faces everywhere, people walking up to you on the street asking for your autograph… I guess I was way too young and inexperienced to see what was going on…"

His voice grew louder and more secure as he spoke, as if the thought of getting it all out eased the bonds that had tied his tongue.

"We met at a rehearsal-gig. He was one of the crewmembers there. I think he was in charge of the scenery and stuff like that. At first I thought he was just a rude, badmouthing son of a bitch. Then as we were forced to work together we came closer and I began realising that maybe he wasn't that bad. He was brutally honest and never held any of his thoughts back. It was refreshing compared to all the love-crazed fans that would just say anything to make you look at them. We hung out a lot. I ended up spending more time with him then with my band mates. They kept telling me that he wasn't good for me, but I wouldn't hear it. They didn't like him, and thinking back, I can't blame them. He always looked down on them, as if they were lesser then him. I was the front-figure, he knew that… We got engaged less then five months after we first met."

His fists clenched around the sheets and his hair fell into his eyes, preventing Naruto from seeing the expression on his face as he continued.

"Then the photos started appearing in the news. Pictures of him and me. At first it was just pictures like the one over there. Us hugging, kissing. Nothing unusual for the slander-press. But after a while… First we were shirtless. Then there were pictures of us from our hotel room… It just kept getting worse and worse. Even the safe hotels were safe anymore. No matter how much we changed our habits or never stayed at the same place twice, the photos were always in the press the morning after. Some of them looked as if they had been taken through windows, but others looked as if the person who took them had been _inside _the room. The band's rumour began faulting and our songs didn't reach the charts like they used to. We were going down and it was all because of me falling in love with _him_."

He spat the last word out, biting it of as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Then one day I caught him handing a video tape to a reporter. It was of us from a night at his place. I didn't even have a clue that he had taped it… He was going to give it to her in exchange for being on the front page with me."

He raised his head slowly and Naruto saw the anger and disappointment glowing in his eyes.

"It turned out that all he wanted was attention, not me."

He motioned to the magazine on the bed.

"The reporter's name was Haruno Sakura. She's the one that posted all the photos and articles of us. And she's the one that wrote _that_."

His posture slouched and he rested his head in his hands.

"I threatened to pull her in front of the judge if she didn't destroy every single photo and movie that she had of us. Her reputation would get washed straight down the drain if people found out how she got them in the first place, so she agreed. Still, ever since, she's been waiting for a chance to get back at me. She lost a lot of money on those pictures…"

Naruto looked at him, and Sasuke's heart sank when he saw the emotionless expression on the blonde's face.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You look like you'd like to."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"You still haven't told me why it says that he's your fiancé."

Sasuke sighed.

"When I broke with him I just told him to get out of my sight. That I never wanted to get near him ever again. Apparently he didn't get that it also meant that the engagement were of."

"So he still thinks that you're his fiancé?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Obviously...Or he simply just wants the attention the front page will give him." Sasuke glared at the magazine.

"I thought that part of my life was done and over with. Seems like I was wrong…"

Naruto looked at the dark haired boy. Right now the strength and confidence he had seen on stage the night before was gone; instead, in front of him now was only a sad and very lonely person who just wanted for Naruto to believe him.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Sasuke angrily slammed his fist onto the bed.

"It's not fair!" he shouted. "Why does that damn witch always have to fuck up my life!?"

He got up from the bed and started pacing around the room, gesturing franticly as he rambled on about reporters and them always sticking their oversized noses where they didn't belong! Correction, _Haruno Sakura's_ oversized nose…

In his frustration he seemed o have forgotten that he was still naked and on top of that he still had his hair in a major bed-head style. The sight was the least to say, comical.

Naruto stared at his lover and slowly a smile spread across his face.

Sasuke stopped in the middle of his tirade about Sakura's ugly hair colour and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He walked up to the dark haired boy and poked him in the chest.

"You're just really cute when you're angry."

Sasuke stared at him and then turned his head away with a small pout, blushing lightly.

"I do not." he muttered.

Naruto fought down a snigger and cupped the boy's chin and turned his head back to face him.

"Yes you do." he whispered and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then pulling away with a smirk.

Sasuke raised a brow and narrowed his eyes.

"I take it you believe me then?" he asked cautiously.

Naruto tapped his chin with his index finger, pretending to think about it.

"Maybe…" he said, and then he laughed and kissed him again.

Sasuke hissed and pulled back, touching the spot on his lip were it had split from Naruto's punch.

"Ops… Sorry, I forgot…"

"Hn, screw it." Sasuke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a new, fiercer kiss which Naruto wasn't late to comply with.

Outside the door Gaara smirked contently and leaned of the door and walked away.

Seemed like there was no longer any need for a door keeper.

* * *

**There, that's the explanation.**

**I couldn't make Naruto beat the crap out of poor Sasuke, even though some of you wanted me to.**

**Thought it went better this way, don't you?**

**In next Chappie:**

**- An unexpected visitor**

**- A tensed up press conference**

**- Major flaming of a certain pink-haired reporter. Can we say hell yeah?**

**Untill next time!**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Over Now

**Chappie 5 **

**- EVERYBODY SAY "HELL YEAH"!!!**

**- Sasuke gets hunted down by his past… literally. **

* * *

**Over Now**

Naruto thought it was a very ugly door.

Big and red with the corners scraped from many years of usage. A big silvery handle shooting out from it, far too new and shiny in comparison to the red giant it was attached to.

From the other side murmuring and buzzing sound from different voices could be heard.

He reached out and felt the warmth of Sasuke's hand when it wrapped around his.

Yes indeed, Naruto thought this was a very big, and very _scary_ door.

In the beginning he had refused to do this, but then Sasuke had looked at him with a pair of black and pleading eyes, so completely not like him and before Naruto knew he had agreed.

If it would help Sasuke in any way, he would do anything. Even if he hated it. And he really hated this.

The other members of the band were not there with them. Sasuke had strictly told them that this was something about him, not the band and that he didn't want them to get involved.

Having the press writing stuff about him was bad enough, he didn't want to pull his friends in with him.

Next to them Tony raised his hand to his hands free and nodded.

"They're ready for you now."

He gave Naruto an encouraging smile before he opened the door.

Feeling as if he just stepped into a thunderstorm with all the questions pouring over them and the flashes from hundreds of cameras going of at the same time, he and Sasuke walked up to a small table on a stage on the short side of the room and sat down.

Naruto was clutching Sasuke's hand hard underneath the table and tried to look as if he didn't notice all the cameras that turned towards him, desperately clicking to get the best picture of Uchiha Sasuke's new lover boy to post on the front cover of their magazines.

After a while a guard in front of the stage raised a hand and the crowd went quiet.

Sasuke looked at them for a while and then pulled the mike on the table closer.

"First of all I would like to thank all of you for coming here with such short notice. I would never have thought that my love life could possibly be of so much interest to you all."

There was a cold undertone in his voice and a couple of people in the front squirmed slightly.

Sasuke looked out over the crowd again and then sighed.

"Let's get straight to the point, shall we? You are all here because people of your profession don't seem to be able to respect people's privacy. I'm sure that all of you have read the story and seen the pictures by now so there's no need to linger at that point, but before we start with the questions I just want to straight a couple of things out."

Naruto felt Sasuke's thumb rub over the back of his hand and wondered if the dark haired boy was trying to calm him or himself down.

"I'm not here to try and convince anyone that the pictures taken of us were faked. In fact, they are very much real. I am here, however, to put a stop to the rumour about another thing that was written in that article."

He glared out on the crowd.

"Let me put this as simple as possible, since you people seem to have a talent of twisting things that are the slightest suggestive for your own purposes; _I did not cheat on anyone_."

He let the words hang in the air for a couple of seconds and let them sink in before he continued.

"The article states that I am still engaged to another, which is not true. That relationship ended over two years ago when I caught him selling pictures of us to the press."

A silent mumble spread to the crowd and Naruto scowled.

Apparently that part of the story had never reached the outside world. He glanced at Sasuke who still looked as if nothing had happened. The stroking of the thumb didn't stop though.

"In short; I did not and will never, cheat. And yes, I have a new boyfriend, who is sitting next to me right now and supporting me in this matter. As for this, I hope that you in the future would like to leave us and our private affairs alone and be happy with that. I really don't like people who don't know how to keep their nose out of others business..."

It wasn't a direct threat, but the tone of the last sentence combined with Sasuke's glare had the same effect as one.

Naruto even saw a couple of reporters blush and look around them as if they were searching for a place to hide and suppressed a smirk.

Sasuke looked at the guard in the front again, who turned to the crowd.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto will now answer your questions."

There was a moment of silence and then the room bursted out in a hale of screaming voices and waving microphones.

Sasuke nodded at a man with large round glasses standing in the front and the crowd went quiet.

"Sasuke, is it true that you and your boyfriend met at an airplane just two days ago?"

Naruto stiffened. How the fuck did he know _that_?

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and then nodded.

"Yes, it's true."

"Isn't that a very quick progress?" the man smirked.

Naruto felt anger bubble up inside his chest. What was this guy heading at?

The guard held up a hand.

"Only one question, sir"

"It's okay. I'll answer that."

Sasuke turned towards the man and Naruto was amazed how the man could withstand the horrible glare Sasuke gave him.

"I met Naruto on an airplane two days ago, yes. And I assume that your real question is 'how can I be so sure that he's not just here for the money'? Well, the truth is, I'm not. I love him and I trust him. He knows that, but if he still would want to break my heart in the end, then there's nothing I can do about it. But I hope he won't and I don't think he will."

There were no words to describe what feelings Naruto felt for Sasuke in that moment. It was as if he would like to pounce the boy and kiss him senseless for having such faith in him, and at the same time give him a good thwack in the head for even thinking about such a stupid thing like Naruto breaking his heart.

He did neither, instead he grinned with his entire face against the Uchiha and squeezed his hand hard. Well, maybe a bit _too_ hard, but he only thought that fair.

"Next question."

The waving started again and this time a guy with long, spiky white hair got the word.

"Are you and Naruto having an intimate relationship with each other?"

Naruto felt a mad blush creeping up on his cheeks but Sasuke was still looking completely indifferent.

"And what, if I may ask, is your definition of 'intimate'?" he asked coldly.

The man gave him a perverted grin. Sasuke raised a brow.

"In that case, I think were heading towards the things that goes under the category "private affairs", and as I recall it I asked you to stay out of those less then five minutes ago. Next question."

The man looked disappointed, but Naruto saw him shine up and quickly starting to scribble down something in a notebook, grinning madly.

The questions came and went, some with an answer, some without.

Most of the questions were directed towards Sasuke, but some found their way to the blond as well. Unfortunately, they all seemed to circle around subjects with a sexual undertone.

"Naruto, is this your first time sleeping with a celebrity?"

"How does it feel to be in the middle of a love triangle?"

"Would you consider posing for more pictures with Sasuke?"

"Do you find any of the other band members attractive?"

"Is Sasuke a good lover?"

Luckily he didn't have to answer any because Sasuke glared the reporters down until they decided that sitting down would probably be a good idea… or leaving the room, yes, leaving the room sounded good.

In the end Naruto looked and felt as if he had a major sunburn on his face and Sasuke looked as if he would gladly beat the crap out of every single person in the room holding a microphone.

"One last question."

He pointed to a reporter who suddenly had appeared at the front of the stage and Naruto heard Sasuke hiss and felt his hand grab tightly around his.

"Yes, miss."

The pink haired reporter took a step forward and cleared her throat.

"Naruto, how does it feel like to be the one responsible of breaking someone's heart?"

"W-what?" Naruto was dumbfounded, but he didn't have the time to regain his composure before Sasuke stood up from his chair so fast it fell backwards and slammed his fists down onto the table.

"Get out." He growled, glaring at the girl.

"This is a press conference; I have the right to get my question answered." The girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Not anymore. This conference is over."

"How about you answer then? Are your feelings for Naruto real, or is he just a replacement to fill in the hole your _real_ love left behind when you pushed him away?"

Sasuke straightened up.

"You can say whatever you want about me, Haruno, but leave Naruto out of this."

The girl ignored him and turned to Naruto again.

"Naruto, is it true that you knew nothing about Uchiha Sasuke's other relationship before this very morning?"

"Sakura!"

The girl flinched at Sasuke's harsh voice but pulled herself together enough to smile.

"Am I heading into forbidden territory, Sasuke?"

"You bi-!"

Sasuke cut himself of when Naruto suddenly stood up from his chair as well. He turned his head at the blond.

Naruto had his fingers curled up inside his fists and had his eyes fixed on Sakura.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'll answer her…"

Sasuke scowled but nodded.

Naruto was looking straight at Sakura and then took a deep breath.

"I didn't know anything about Sasuke's past relationships until this morning, that's true. And as others have already pointed out, we've only known each other for two days, so there hasn't been much time to think about those kinds of things either."

His eyes grew colder.

"At first I got pissed. I don't think anyone will blame me for that. But I stayed, and I listened. And Sasuke told me everything."

His fists clenched harder.

"You ask me what it feels like to break someone's heart. Well, I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. Seeing those pictures of Sasuke with another and having these lies thrown in my face... Using other people's private photos for your own benefits. The only one here who's responsible of breaking people's hearts is you."

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at Naruto, who just glared at her.

"You know what I'm talking about. You offered Sasuke's boyfriend places on the front cover in exchange for their private photos. You were even going to buy a videotape from him."

An upset mumble passed through the crowd and Sakura's gaze started to flicker.

"Y-you can't prove that!"

"Really? You're the one who wrote the articles about them. You were always first with the stories. You had exclusive material that no other magazine had."

He paused.

"And, as a matter of fact, you were the one who started this stupid rumour in the first place. Even after you promised Sasuke too leave him alone and never write anything about him again."

"I'm a reporter! It's my job!"

"It's your job to sell lies? You're nothing but a fake! You're not even able to take your own photos for your articles. Or are they even yours? Maybe you bribe people to write them for you as well?"

"T-that's not true!"

Tears glistened in the corner of Sakura's eyes, but Naruto knew that they were just as fake as she was.

"You're not a reporter… If you were you would have been able to tell when it was time to stop. Now it's too late."

Sakura's turned around and looked at her colleagues, but her crocodile tears stopped when she realized that she didn't receive any sympathy. The reporters around her backed up and turned away, as if she was something contentious, looking away.

She swirled around and shot a murderous glare at Naruto.

"You… this is all your fault!"

Naruto shook his head solemnly.

"No. You managed it all on your own."

And then he reached out his hand to Sasuke who grabbed it and together they walked down from the stage and back out through the big red door while the press hungerly threw themselves over Sakura.

--------------

"So that was her?"

They were walking down the corridor, leaving the riotous conference room behind.

"Yep. That was her."

"I had expected someone a bit more…"

Sasuke turned his head and looked at the blond.

"A bit more what?"

"I don't know… smarter maybe? I mean, asking that kind of question in front of everyone? She should have been able to tell what the answer would be."

Sasuke shrugged.

"She was probably so convinced that we wouldn't have the guts to say anything."

Naruto scowled.

"That's just stupid! Why wouldn't we have the guts to defend ourselves?"

"Because I promised that I wouldn't reveal anything about her little scam, as long as she didn't use any of those pictures she got."

"But she broke the deal first! She wrote lies about you! About us!"

"The rules of the press are very fuzzy. There's no real telling of who's right or wrong. The fact that our deal was made verbally makes it even worse. And if I know her right, she won't let this go without a fight. The things you said back there were more then enough to crush her reputation as a reporter for ever. She will never be able to work for any editorial office again..."

Sasuke smirked at him.

"But that doesn't matter. She can whine all she wants, but she can't accuse me of anything."

"Why not?"

"Simple. The deal was that _I _wasn't allowed to tell anyone about her little hustle, but we never said a word about _you_."

He released Naruto's hand and put his arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him closer, but Naruto just raised a brow at him.

"So that's why you wanted me to be with you in there? As a loophole?"

Naruto sounded a bit insulted, but Sasuke just smirked again and ruffled his hair.

"No, stupid. I wanted you there for emotional support. The thought never crossed my mind that you might say something at all. After all, when I asked you to come with me, you looked as if you were about to faint on the spot."

"I did _not_!"

"Hn, you keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up or I swear, I'll never kiss you again."

"As if you would have the willpower to pull that of."

"I _so_ would."

"Really?"

Sasuke's hand wandered to the side of Naruto's neck and stroke a finger along the skin, leaning forward and whispering seductively into the blonde's ear;

"How about we put that to the test then, shall we?"

"_How about you two get a room_?"

The pair turned around to the voice behind them and Naruto felt his heart stop beating for a second. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto could feel him tense up beside him.

The pale, raven boy in front of them was leaning casually against the wall, looking up on them with an unemotional expression.

He wore a pair of black jeans with a red belt and a black tank top.

Naruto recognized him with just a single look.

Sasuke took a step forward, placing himself between the boy and Naruto with a cold stare.

"Sai."

The other boy tilted his head to the side.

"Is that the way you greet someone after such a long time, Sasuke? It's not very polite you know."

"I have no reason to be polite to you."

Sai shrugged.

"Fine. Be that way if you want to."

"What do you want?" Sasuke's eyes glared cautiously at him.

"I came to see you of course."

Naruto's eyes widened. Was this guy stupid?

"Well, I don't want to see you, so…"

He turned around to walk away, but before he had the time Sai had turned towards Naruto, eying him curiously.

"You must be Naruto. You look different when you're not being pushed up against a wall."

He turned back to Sasuke, ignoring Naruto's blushing glare.

"Really, Sasuke. I thought you had better taste than that. This guy is just a dickless pussy."

He smirked.

"Don't tell me you've gone all straight on me."

Naruto growled and fisted his hand.

"Shut up, asshole."

Sai looked at him and smiled.

"The name's Sai. Not asshole. Oh, and by the way, I saw the little speech you gave Haruno-san earlier. A bit melodramatic, don't you think?"

Sasuke took another step forward.

"Get lost, Sai. We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh, but Sasuke, we're still friends, aren't we? It's been such a long time; don't you want to spend some time catching up?" He gave Sasuke an open stare, complete with a perverted and at the same time, insulting grin. Sasuke snorted.

"Hn. I wouldn't want to get any closer to you even if you paid me."

Sai's smile disappeared as fast as it had showed and he glared at the Uchiha.

"I should have known that the little whore would turn your brain into mush, Sasuke. You seem to have forgotten how to think, my friend."

"I'm not your friend. I gave you the offer, but you blew it. We have no business with each other anymore."

To Naruto's surprise the other raven just smirked again.

"Oh, yes we do." He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled up a small, cylinder shaped object. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What's that?"

"This?" Sai held up the container and waved around with it. "Nothing special. Just a roll of undeveloped photos."

"Photos of _what_?"

"Let's just say that there is a room filled with reporters just down the hall who would be completely overjoyed if they got their hands on this little thing. The pictures of your innocent snuggling in the hallway is nothing compared to these, I can assure you."

It took almost all Sasuke's self-control to kept him from throwing a punch against the other boy. He took a deep breath and glared.

"What do you want?"

"Redemption."

"What?"

"You and your playboy's little lectures in there are going to cost me a lot of money. I want compensation for that."

"Blackmail, Sai?"

"Of course. The rules are simple. You give me my money or I toss this little baby to the press."

"I think the press has gotten more then enough of you and me by now, Sai. They would probably just throw the film away without even bother to develop it."

Naruto suddenly felt a sickening suspicion starting to move around in his chest as he watched the grin on Sai's lips grow wider

"Oh... And what makes you think it's of you and _me_?"

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief and then gritted his teeth.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Now, now, don't get so fired up. We wouldn't want you to say something inappropriate, would we?"

Sasuke growled and in the next moment Sai went flying backwards and hit his head against the wall with a loud thud.

Sasuke stared at the raven and then at his boyfriend.

Naruto's fist was clenched and he was glaring at Sai who was lying in a pile on the floor.

Sai stumbled up and raised his hand to his cheek. A red spot had already started to emerge where Naruto's knuckles had hit him and a small trickle of blood had made its way from his mouth down chin.

He wiped the blood away and glared back at the blonde.

Naruto looked down and saw the photo cylinder lying on the floor in between them. Sai followed his gaze and tried to make a dive for it, but Naruto caught him and pushed him back against the wall with a firm grip around his throat.

Naruto's eye's was burning with suppressed rage and he gritted his teeth as he moved his face closer to Sai's.

"You…" he growled. "If you ever - Ever, get near us again, I swear to God, I'll beat you up so hard; you'll end up as a wet stain on the floor. Understand?"

He gave Sai's throat a final squeeze before letting go, the other boy slumping down to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

Naruto bent down and picked up the photo-roll, opened the container and tore the film out. The black scroll of plastic squares fell to the floor as he ripped the safety wrapping of.

He turned and walked back to Sasuke who stared at him as if he suddenly had grown an extra head or two and looked him in the eyes.

Together they began walking down the corridor again and Sai glared after them, still trying to wipe off the blood running from his lip.

They turned around a corner and then Sasuke suddenly laughed silently. Naruto turned to him.

"What?"

Sasuke smiled.

"Nothing. I just realized that you've saved my ass two times today."

Naruto blinked and then reached back and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… Heh, I guess I have."

Sasuke smirked and leaned in to give the blonde a quick kiss, but Naruto pulled away.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him worriedly.

"I'm still not kissing you remember?"

"Aw, c'mon! You weren't serious about that, were you?"

"I never back down on a challenge."

"Naruto!"

Naruto smirked and stuck his tongue out at the raven and then speeded up his steps, walking past him.

"_Naruto_!"

"You're backing out already, Teme?"

"Never!"

Naruto smirked.

This could get fun.

* * *

**Whoho! Finnished with that chapter!**

**Okay, I just had to make Naruto lay a punch on SOMEONE, and since he's not the kind of guy who would punch a girl, Sai got the honor of getting beat up. **

**Sai: "That was not a very nice thing of you to do."**

** Me: "It could have been avoided easily if you had just kept your eyes on Naruto instead of Sasuke... stupid."**

**Sai: "It wasn't that much to avoid anyway. The little sissy wasn't even able to land a deacent hit."**

**Naruto: "You want another go you bastard?!"**

**Me: "Hey, hey, knock it off, both of you. Sasuke, tell them."**

**Sasuke: -_Puts hands in pockets and turnes away_- "Dont drag me into this."**

**Me: -_Sigh-_"Whatever, just try not to break anything."**

**-_Turns back to readers_- **

**"Anyway, don't you worry, I'm obviously not finished yet.**

**We have to make Sasuke beg for some kisses first, don't we?"**

**Sasuke: "Hn. Uchiha's don't beg."**

**Me: -_smirks evily_- "We'll see about** ** that Sasuke... We'll see..."**

**In next Chapter:**

**- Naruto plays dirty tricks **

**- Sasuke is a really bad looser**

**- Roles are switched**

**Dewa mata!**

* * *


	6. Falling For You

**Chappie 6**

**- Naruto plays dirty tricks, and Sasuke tries to force fourth a surrender **

**- Interesting pointers are given… Who will get who?**

* * *

**Falling For You**

"What am I supposed to do, Neji? He's driving me crazy!"

Sasuke slammed his head down onto the table and pulled at his hair. Neji looked at him with a brow raised.

"Well… How about giving up?" He knew that Sasuke never would admit defeat, but since he had asked…

"I can't do that!" Sasuke raised his head and gave him an almost terrified stare.

Neji sighed.

"Okay, so he won't give up and neither will you. Now, what did you want my help for except figuring that out?"

"This is not funny!" Sasuke glared at the long haired teen when he saw the smirk playing in the corner of the Hyuugas' mouth.

"Seriously, I have to find a way to beat him, or…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Neji rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

They were in Neji's hotel room, which by the way were as big as the one Sasuke himself shared with Naruto. The blonde in question was out shopping for a new wardrobe together with Gaara. The two of them had bonded quite fast and Sasuke had a suspicion that it could be because of the fact that Naruto talked so much and Gaara didn't speak at all.

Gaara wasn't very fond of talking, so since Naruto talked enough for both of them and never gave the red head a chance to answer even if he wanted to, it suited Gaara's social needs perfectly.

He had however, come back to the hotel the other day with the look of a thunderstorm on his face and soon after that Naruto had walked in with one of those big grins that basically screamed bad news and given him a pat on the shoulder.

"C'mon Gaara! It wasn't that bad!"

"Don't touch me."

"Hey, it was your idea!"

"I never told you to actually do it!"

"You didn't tell me not to either!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"You were…?"

"_Yes_, I was."

"Oh…" Naruto looked a bit taken back for a moment, but then his grin came back and he nudged the fuming teen in the side with his elbow and snickered.

"But, hey. You must admit that it was kinda funny!"

Gaara gave him a look torn between anger and helplessness and then he resolutely stomped out and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sasuke never really found out what had happened and every time he tried to ask Naruto about it, the blonde would collapse in a complete laughing fit and not be able to breath properly for at least fifteen minutes.

And asking Gaara?

No, come to think of it, Sasuke did not feel like he had a death wish.

So, yeah, Naruto could be quite of a handful some times, but to Sasuke it was all worth it.

Except for this one, single thing…

Naruto had really been serious about the whole no-kissing-thing-game that he had started in that hallway. And Sasuke, who for some reason didn't see it coming, had accepted the challenge.

If he had known how absolutely stubborn his boyfriend could be he would have surrendered right there on the spot without hesitation.

It had been a week.

A whole, god damn, _week_!

And not one single kiss!

No peck on the cheek or quick nibble on the neck.

He had not even gotten a lousy blow-kiss!

And it didn't stop there.

Oh no. Naruto wasn't just a heard-headed, competitive blonde.

He was a hard headed, sexy ass, smoking hot, seductive, competitive and tricky blonde!

He would do these _things_!

These stupid, _ordinary _things that usually never would seem sexy or hot in any way to anyone!

Like brushing his teeth.

Even with white foam around his mouth and a handle sticking out from it so that he looked like some stupid parody of an old man smoking a pipe, he would manage to make Sasuke drool.

He wouldn't normally. There was nothing sexy about some blonde brushing his teeth, but…

As he had already pointed out, Naruto was a tricky little bastard.

A tricky little bastard who liked to use low and dirty tricks.

On the first night of their bet he had come to bed and snuggled up to Sasuke from behind and rubbed his nose against the raven's neck and breathed out hot air along his spine that had sent shivers through his entire body.

And then, the Dobe had just said "Good Night" and rolled over and fallen dead asleep!

He had the guts to just leave him like that! In the middle of the night, no less!

Same thing the night after that, and on the third day, when Sasuke felt as if had reached his limits and asked the blonde for a quickie in the shower the… _little bastard_, had said no!

"I can't get into the mood without kisses."

He had grinned when he said it.

He had _grinned_!

Now that's when the real hell had started.

It was as if the thought about not being able to get sex, just made _everything_ around him associate to the subject!

The blonde sucking on a lollipop.

Bad.

The Dobe eating an ice-cream cone.

Worse.

Naruto coming out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel.

Torture.

Naruto coming out of the shower wearing nothing but a grin.

Oh please, kill me… Now!

And it was not as if Sasuke had not tried to make the blonde give in!

He had!

But somehow Naruto seemed immune to all of his actions.

No matter what he did, no matter where he touched, the blonde just told him to stop being such a horny bastard and go to sleep.

One time he had actually yawned him right in the face!

Which brought him to where was right now.

In his despair, in his _desperation_, he had swallowed his pride and turned to the one he trusted the most with these kinds of things, the one who had been in a relationship with the one and same girl since they were kids, Hyuuga Neji.

If he didn't know how to help him with this, no one would!

He looked up at his friend and found that he was looking at him again and that he was smirking… again!

"Stop that! I told you, it's not funny!"

"I think it is. Seeing you getting so totally run over by someone is a pure pleasure."

"Neji!"

"All right! I'm thinking."

He placed his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, stretching out his body and sighed.

"So, what have you tried so far?"

-------------------

**Attempt 1.**

"Sasuke?"

""Hm?"

"You've got something…" Naruto made a vague gesture to his mouth.

"What?"

"You've got some ice-cream… on your cheek."

"Where?"

Sasuke pulled up his hand and wiped. On the wrong cheek.

"Not there. The other side."

"Here?"

Missed it with less then an inch.

"No. Lower… No… still there… More to the… Oh, let me do it!"

_Succes!_

He closed his eyes and waited for the expected, soon-to-come kiss and the next second he felt something rough and uncomfortably wet getting rubbed against his cheek.

He jerked away with a startled yelp and stared at the paper napkin the blonde held in his hands.

"Sasuke, wait, I didn't get it all!"

"It's all right; I can do it by my self now."

_Damn it!  
_

**Attempt 2**

"Sasuke, stop hogging the popcorn!"

"Why don't you move closer then?"

They were sitting in the couch at their room, watching a movie. Sasuke had a huge bowl of popcorn in his hands and was lying comfortably stretched out with one of his arms behind his head.

Naruto was sitting on the other end of the sofa, trying to reach for the bowl and watch the movie at the same time without succeeding.

Sasuke's question was a planned one, since if the blonde wanted the popcorns he would have to lean over and actually lay on top of Sasuke to get to them.

Naruto just snorted at him and fixed his gaze on the TV.

Sasuke waited for a couple of minutes and then he started to repeatedly poke the other boy with his foot.

"Would you stop that?!"

"Why?"

"Because it's uncomfortable! I can't concentrate on the movie!"

"Then why don't you move. I had my feet there first."

Naruto glared at him but when Sasuke poked him a final time he gave up and crawled up so that he laid with his head resting on Sasuke's chest.

_Success!_

Sasuke leaned forward to place the bowl of popcorn on the floor, but at the same moment Naruto lifted his head so that he could reach for the same container and with a loud bash their heads collided.

"OW!" Naruto sat up and rubbed the top of his head while glaring at Sasuke who were rubbing his own chin just as strongly. The popcorns had tipped over and were now scattered all across the floor.

"What did you do that for?" The blond wined.

"I was going to put the popcorn down."

"Why did you have to do that when I was reaching for them?"

"They were taking up space!"

"You could've at least let me have some of them before you knocked them over..."

"I didn't do it on purpose! And besides, we can always make new ones."

"No, come to think of it, I don't think I want any."

And with that the blonde went back to his part of the sofa and kept watching the movie while Sasuke gloomily glared at the popcorn on the floor.

**Attempt 3**

Sasuke turned on the water, hid the shampoo bottle in the cupboard and stepped in to the shower and slid the door shut.

"Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto's voice came drifting from the bedroom.

"Could you get some shampoo for me? There's no left here!"

"All right!"

_Yes. Okay, this has to work!_

He heard Naruto open the door to the bathroom and he hid a soft smirk when the glass door of the shower slid open slightly revealing a pair of blue eyes.

Naruto handed him the new bottle of shampoo and was just about to close the door again when Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Could you help me wash my back? I can't reach all the way around."

He fired of what he knew was one of his most seductive smiles and gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder when Naruto's face shone up.

"Sure, just hold on a second."

_Success!_

There were some sounds outside the shower and Sasuke pictured how the blond was slowly taking his clothes of and stepped into the shower with him, and then…

"Here you go!"

Something hit him hard on the head and he looked down on the cabinet floor and saw a bath brush lying there innocently.

"Now you can reach all the way without any problems!" he heard Naruto's cheerful voice call out as he walked out the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed and glared down at the bath brush, picked it up, restrained himself from throwing it back at the blonde and then slowly began scrubbing his back.

-------------

Neji looked at him.

"So… basically you're telling me that you've actually done nothing?"

"I… Hey, wait a minute! I just told you…!"

"That you've been trying to make him kiss you. Yeah I heard you."

"Then how can you say…?"

"Tell me again; what was the point of this in the first place?"

"Well… I said that Naruto looked as if he was about to faint at the press conference, and he said that if I didn't shut up, he'd never kiss me again, and then Sai showed up, and then he just wouldn't kiss me anymore!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?! He won't kiss me! What do you think the problem is?!"

Neji sighed and pulled a hand over his face.

Sasuke was just too focused on not loosing the stupid bet that right now he wouldn't be able to see the obvious even when it was standing right in front of him, doing the conga-dance in a thong.

"Listen. The bet was that Naruto wouldn't kiss you, right?"

"Right…"

"But, the bet didn't say anything about you kissing him, right? So kiss him."

"What?"

Sasuke stared at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Yes. Kiss him. Make him surrender. Be dominant. You know…" he smirked. "…Like you usually are."

Sasuke's brain slowly started to kick in and after a while his eyes narrowed and a smirk not that unlike Neji's appeared on his lips.

"So… you're saying that I can kiss him all I want, and he won't be able to do anything about it?"

Neji sighed. It was amazing how someone like Sasuke could be so slow sometimes…

"That pretty much sums it up, yes."

A malicious glint sparkled in Sasuke's eyes as he got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Neji. That's all I needed to know."

-----------------------------

"And I'm telling you, if he doesn't give up soon, I'll go completely crackers!"

Naruto's voice had been repeating the same stuff in Gaara's ears for the last five hours. Non-stop since they've left the hotel, it had been Sasuke this and Sasuke that, over and over and over again.

Not that Gaara didn't like Sasuke, but even talking about one of your best friends is bound to get boring at some point.

From what he had understood Sasuke and Naruto had made a bet of some kind that obviously had started out like a one-sided torture of Sasuke and then the whole thing had turned the tables on the blonde himself.

For starters, Gaara had actually tried to follow along with Naruto's explanations, but when he loudly proclaimed that he was going crazy for the fiftieth time in less ten an hour, Gaara's patients had began to reach it's limit.

"So why don't you just give up then?" he almost snarled.

Naruto stared at him.

"Are you crazy? And let him win after I put so much effort into this? No way!"

Gaara gave him a whatever-look and glanced down on the bags the blonde carried in his hands.

When Naruto came to him and asked him if he wanted to help him shop for clothes Gaara had thought something along the lines of; two shirts, a pair of jeans and a belt.

He was wrong.

Now, five hours, five trousers, three t-shirts, two hoodies, three other shirts, two belts and ten pair of socks later, they were finally on their way back to the hotel.

They had received a pair of fan girl-screams on their way, but no one had the courage to actually walk up to them. Apparently, Sasuke's little speech at the press conference had reached out to the public.

"Gaara…"

"Yeah?"

"You've known Sasuke for a long time, haven't you?"

Gaara stopped and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. That tone in his voice was to slow and far to wiggling to be of any good nature.

"What?" he asked cautiously. Naruto scraped his foot around with a pout.

"Well… I just thought… friends talk about stuff and… maybe Sasuke had said something to you guys that... you know… told you stuff…"

"Stuff?" Gaara folded his arms across his chest. Naruto glanced around conspiratorial and then leaned forward.

"You know… like what turns him on."

"Excuse me?" Gaara hinged a brow.

"C'mon! He must have said something! Like, is he into BDSM, or is he a softy that wants flowers and chocolates, what?"

Gaara shrugged and began walking again.

"You're the one sleeping with him. You know better then me."

"Gaara! Please, you have to tell me! I'm dying here! Do you have _any_ idea of how close I was to loose when he asked me to take a shower with him and scrub his back? I can't take this any more! I have to win, now!"

"Don't you think it would be a bit unfair to Sasuke if I told you that?"

Naruto blushed faintly.

"Well… As I see it… if he likes it, he wouldn't mind right? It's like asking what someone wants for Christmas and then go buy it for them without them knowing you knew in the first place. Like a surprise, right?"

Gaara though for a second and then he shook his head.

"It was a long time ago. He's probably changed his mind by now."

"So you do know! Tell me! Please, please, please Gaara, tell me!"

Suddenly the red haired boy smirked.

"And what's in it for me if I do?"

Naruto almost choked.

"You're going to use blackmail on me?!"

"Why not? You need something, I've got it. What's in it for me?"

"You know, friends don't do stuff like this to each other…" Naruto was pouting again and Gaara knew that he had won and started walking again.

"Fine. Don't then. I'm sure you can figure it out all by yourself anyway… eventually."

"Okay, okay! What do you want?!"

Gaara turned towards him and pointed to the bags in Naruto's hands.

"I want the red hoodie."

Naruto couldn't believe he just heard that. The hoodie? No money? No favours?

"You'll sell out your best friend for a piece of clothing?"

Gaara smirked again.

"Sasuke needs someone to take him down on earth once in a while. Telling you, I know you'll give him a good run for his money."

Naruto stared at him blankly for a moment and then he grinned.

"That sounds just fine to me."

He leaned in to allow Gaara to whisper in his ear but Gaara just crossed his arms over his chest again.

"Gaara! You said you'd tell me!"

Gaara shook his head and pointed to the bag.

"Hoodie first. Then I'll tell you how to make your_ stallion_ ready to climb walls…"

* * *

**Ooooooh!!! What's gonna happen???**

**Sasuke has a perverted little secret! (clues are in previous chapters btw)**

**And what is our Raven planning on doing to make Naruto surrender to him?**

**And most importantly, who will succeed first? **

**Post answer to the last question in your review and we'll see who wins. **

**That's right, I just declared a VOTING people!!!**


	7. Teenage Kicks

**Chappie 7**

**- Will Sasuke pounce his blonde the second he walks in the door?**

**- Or will Naruto use Sasuke's secret turn-on against him first?**

* * *

**Teenage Kicks**

Sasuke stood by the window and saw when Naruto and Gaara walked in through the front doors to the hotel.

_Finally._

He smirked and thought about his plan again.

This was going to be fun.

------------

Naruto said bye to Gaara in the hotel lobby.

"Go easy on him now. I don't want to have to do CPR on the bastard later because you gave him a heart attack."

Naruto grinned.

"I promise nothing."

Gaara smirked at the answer and walked away.

Naruto saw him disappear and then he looked up the stairs that lead to his and Sasuke's room.

"Oh, this is going to be fun…"

------------

Sasuke heard the door open and shut behind him.

"I'm back."

He turned around and almost choked when he saw the amount of bags the blonde was struggling with.

"What did you use to get those up the stairs? A crane?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Now get over here and help me."

Sasuke walked over and relieved Naruto from a handful of bags and put them down.

"Found anything?" He asked sarcastically and glanced down the bag. Naruto, who obviously missed the tone in the question shone up.

"Yeah, a lot! Gaara's actually quite good at picking out clothes. I've never really cared about fashion since I wear that uniform all the time. But I guess now when I'm having time off from work, I have to stop dressing like a slob."

Sasuke walked up and wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind and snuggled up against his neck.  
"Glad you had a good time." He murmured

"I had a great time. Oh, and you have to see this!" He wriggled out of Sasuke's grip and dove into one of the bags. Sasuke growled mentally but kept a straight face when Naruto held up a black hoodie with a white abstract pattern spreading from the front.

"This was on sale! You like it?"

"Yeah, it's nice."

Naruto pulled the sweater on and spun around and Sasuke nodded affirmably.

"You wanna see the other as well?"

Sasuke glanced at the stack of bags. If he was going to show him all of that he wouldn't be able to get his plan into action for a good while. He didn't know if he had that kind of patients. Then he looked up at Naruto's eager face and sighed.

"Okay, but only a few."

"I promise."

Naruto turned and disappeared into the bags again to hide a smirk.

He wasn't really that eager on showing of any clothes. But it was a good cover for what he was about to do.

Sasuke walked over and leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"No, sit down. It's no fun if you stand."

Sasuke looked at him sceptically but walked up to the bed and flopped down on it.

Naruto picked up a t-shirt, a button up long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans together with one of the belts he had bought.

This would probably be enough. Sasuke's limits weren't that high after all.

He turned around with a smile and looked at the raven on the bed.

_Showtime…_

------------

Sasuke leaned against the headboard of the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

This would take forever!

His original plan had been simple.

Wait until the blonde came home; let him walk around for a bit to make sure he didn't suspect anything. Then pounce him.

Simple. No complications.

But as it seemed now, he'd have to change it a bit.

He had to do was to wait for the right moment.

Or he could always do it when the blonde was in the shower later. Then he would already be naked and Sasuke wouldn't have to bother with the removal of the clothes, just pinning him to the wall.

He let himself revel in that mental image for a while before he returned to reality and glanced over at his boyfriend.

Naruto turned around and smiled at him.

_What's up with that smile?_

"Are you ready, Sasuke?"

There was something about the way he said that that made a warning sing flash in Sasuke's head, but he didn't pay much attention.

"Sure" he said and Naruto's grin grew wider.

Why did he get a feeling that he just made a very big mistake?

Slowly Naruto reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt and began pulling it over his head, revealing a tanned, flat stomach and a well toned chest.

The warning sign was joined by a siren, but Sasuke could only watch.

The shirt was thrown at the floor and the hands went down and began undoing the belt around the waist which soon joined the shirt on the floor.

Sasuke slowly sat up and swallowed hard when the top button was undone and the zipper went down.

Naruto watched Sasuke's face and enjoyed to see that the otherwise always-so-cool Sasuke seemed to have trouble breathing at the moment.

He turned around and pulled the jeans of and then bent over, giving Sasuke a very good view of his backside, and picked up the new pair of jeans and slid them on.

Without turning around he grabbed the new shirt and pulled it over his head.

Then he put on the button up shirt and belt and turned around to show Sasuke his new outfit.

"Does it look good?" he asked and almost laughed out loud when he saw the size of Sasuke's eyes when they were torn away from him as Sasuke made a failed attempt to maintain a bored face.

"Yeah. It looks good."

Even though Sasuke looked as if he was ready to spray him with cream and eat him with a cherry on top, he somehow managed to keep his voice steady, which annoyed Naruto a bit.

His goal was to make Sasuke give the bet up. He wanted him to admit that he had been beaten and that he couldn't take it any more.

In other words, he wanted him to beg.

And of course, if he still managed to keep his voice cool and indifferent, he just had to try harder.

He undid the belt again and walked up to Sasuke and lazily pulled a hand trough the other's black spikes.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Is there anything you'd like?"

Sasuke looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Like what?"

Naruto smirked and let his fingers trail down to the base of Sasuke's neck where they began making small circles.

The neck was Sasuke's weak point, he had realised that from the start and he liked to take advantage of that any time he could.

"I don't know… like… something good."

He edged closer and straddled the raven's legs with his own, still standing on the floor.

Sasuke stared at the buckle of Naruto's undid belt and tried to suppress the trembles that went down his spine when Naruto's fingers fluttered over his skin.

What was the blonde playing at?

Suddenly the fingers curled around the black strands of hair at the back of his head and yanked them down, forcing him to look up at Naruto's face.

Naruto smirked down at him.

"You're not answering me."

Sasuke shook the hand of and glared at him.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked irritated.

Naruto took a step to the side and climbed up on the bed, placing himself behind Sasuke.

"Nothing's the matter with me."

Sasuke felt hot air getting blown into his ear and jerked his head away.

"You're acting weird."

Naruto chuckled behind him and then he felt something wet run over the base of his neck and he gasped out in surprise.

"Poor Sasuke. Don't you recognize a seduction when you see one?"

Naruto's tongue played against his skin again and he shut his eyes and forced back a moan.

"I thought… you wouldn't kiss me…"

"I'm not. I'm _licking_."

The word was followed by action and Sasuke's hand grappled the sheets underneath him.

He was not going to moan! Naruto was just trying to force him into surrender.

Still, he almost did when a pair of arms suddenly encircled him from behind and hands slowly began stroking his chest through his sweater.

"Are you going to answer me, or do I have to force it out of you?"

One of the hands pinched his nipple through the shirt and Sasuke hissed and pulled himself out of the embrace and stood up on the floor.

"Stop it." He glared at Naruto who kneeled on the bed.

"Why?"

"Because… Just don't, okay."

The smirk was back on Naruto's face as he slowly got up from the bed.

Sasuke stared at him.

Since when did Naruto become like this? He used to be so… submissive. Why would he get so dominant all of a sudden?

How could he know…?

He slapped himself mentally.

_Gaara_!

That little sadistic bastard! Just wait until he got his hands on that red haired freak, he would…!

Further then that he didn't get because then Naruto's shirt hit him in the face.

He reached up to pull it of but then he felt Naruto's hands grab him by the shoulders and spin him around and he landed on the bed again with a thud.

He ripped the shirt of his face and opened his mouth to ask the blonde what the hell he was doing, but the words got stuck in his throat.

Naruto was standing in front of him, and he was looking at him with those eyes again, the eyes that told him that he was about to get mind-fucked so hard he would not be able to think straight for days.

Naruto slowly began lifting his shirt up, caressing his own skin as he pulled it over his chest.

"I'm going to give you a little show Sasuke…" he said. "And if you're good I just might let you do more then just watch…"

He let his hands slowly roam over his chest, bringing one of them to his mouth while parting his lips slightly.

The other hand crept to the already undone belt and began pulling it of, sometimes dropping to scratch the nails over his thighs.

He walked up to Sasuke and draped the belt around his neck while straddling him again, pulling him closer as if he was about to kiss him, but went past his mouth and nibbled at his ear with his teeth, making the raven suck in breath in a quiet hiss.

He pulled back and turned around and bent over slightly, pushing his ass against Sasuke's crotch and then leaned back so that he was leaning against him like against a chair, pulling his hands through the black hair as he did.

Naruto turned around again and Sasuke found himself once again getting straddled by the blonde, only this time the boy was really straddling him, sitting on his thighs with a victorious smile.

One of the blonde's hands found its way underneath Sasuke's shirt and began rubbing against the skin, snaking its way up the chest and rolled the hardened nipples in the palm of the hand.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and leaned his head back but Naruto's free hand found its way to his hair again and yanked him up.

"Look at me."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"You have to stop spacing out like that. There's no fun if you're not paying attention."

The hand pinched his nipple again and with a gasp he grabbed hold of the blonde's hair.

Naruto's hips slowly began rocking back and forth, rubbing against his half erected groin in an agonising slow pace.

Sasuke's eyelids slid shut at the feeling and finally a moan elicited between his lips.

Naruto pulled the hand underneath the shirt down, scarping his fingers against the skin on the way.

He leaned forward and rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder and slowly slid his tongue over the side of the neck and up along the jaw line.

"Sasuke…" He moaned into the others ear when he felt his own erection starting to build up.

"Tell me what you want, Sasuke…"

"I…" Sasuke had his eyes completely closed now and he was breathing irregularly.

"I'll give it to you; all you have to do is say it."

"I… never…"

Naruto hissed and pulled the raven's head back again and bit down gently on the exposed neck, making the raven gasp.

"N-Naruto! Don't…"

"I'm not going to ask you again, Teme."

The speed of the grinding picked up and Sasuke's breath grew heavier and his hips bucked upwards.

"You tell me now, or I'll walk away." He knew that it was a lie; he would never be able to walk away from this, not now. Sasuke must have believed him though, because the grip on his hair hardened.

"No. I…" He opened his eyes half way and looked at him. Naruto could see the struggle in those eyes, but he didn't care.

Sasuke could see what Naruto wanted him to do. He knew what he wanted him to say.

_Give up._

_Surrender._

_Beg me._

The raven tried so hard not to give in to the pleasure the blonde was causing.

Clenching his eyes and teeth shut he kept trying to keep the bolts of heat out of his mind and focusing on something else, to no use.

He was getting aroused, warm and hard, and Naruto knew it, he could tell by the look in his eyes.

Sasuke was being dominated. And he liked it.

He tried to strangle a new moan, but it managed to get passed his teeth as a groan instead.

Gaara. He was going to kill him!

Naruto suddenly grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt with both of his hands and tore it over his head. Then he roughly pushed him down on the bed and straightened up.

Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly let his hand go down to the zipper of the new jeans and pull it down, sliding the hand inside the opening and beginning to rub the palm of his hand against the now evident bulge between his legs.

Naruto shut his eyes and leaned his head back, stroking his erection through the boxers, breathing deeply.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realised what the blonde was going to do.

Yes, Gaara was going to die. Slowly and Painfully…

Naruto moaned and his hips began rocking again, causing Sasuke to moan involuntarily as well.

The blonde kept playing with himself, constantly rubbing against Sasuke's groin with his ass.

He shuddered and leaned forward and scraped the nails of his free hand over Sasuke's chest with another moan. Sasuke could feel the fabric of his pants getting tighter by the second, every reasonable thought swirling around in his head just watching and listening to the pleasure the blonde was giving himself.

He reached out a hand and tried to push Naruto's hand away to take over, but Naruto stopped and grabbed his hand.

"Oh no. I told you to look at me, remember? That's all you're allowed to do."

For a second Sasuke thought that Naruto was going to get of him, but he didn't. Instead he leaned forward and let his tongue make a wet trail across Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke arched his back and watched as Naruto's hands left the opening in his own trousers and descended to Sasuke's, rubbing against his erection and smirking when Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Getting aroused, are we?"

He began rubbing harder, and Sasuke squirmed underneath him, desperately trying to stand his ground although he knew that it was already too late.

"Do you want me to leave you like this, Sasuke? Do you want me to walk away?"

He crawled up and pinned Sasuke's caught arm above his head while holding the other down with his body.

"Give it up, Sasuke. I've already won."

Sasuke heard the zipper of his pant getting undone and then he felt the warmth of Naruto's hand wrap itself around his member.

"Don't you want me to stay?" Naruto's tongue circled around one of Sasuke's nipples and nibbled at it softly while stroking the erection in his hand, speeding up when he head the loud moans he got from Sasuke. He leaned up and fluttered his lips across Sasuke's ear shell.

"_Don't you want me Sasuke_?

Sasuke's resolve weakened underneath Naruto's touch and when the blonde began pumping his arousal with slow, hard thrusts and slid that hot tongue over his neck, it crumbled.

With a low growl he yanked his hand away from underneath Naruto's body and grabbed the blonde's head and roughly crashed their lips together.

Naruto stopped, for a moment stunned by the sudden action but then he pulled away and grabbed hold of Sasuke's other hand as well.

"Say it." He demanded.

Sasuke glared at him but then he turned his eyes to the side.

"I give." he murmured.

"Naruto let go with one of his hands and grabbed Sasuke's chin instead and turned him so that he was facing him again.

"Look at me. Look at me and say it."

Sasuke looked as if he was going to object, but then Naruto began grinding his body against his, and Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut with a moan.

"Ah! N-Naruto…Please, I-I can't take any more…"

Naruto stopped and looked down on his panting boyfriend.

"I give up. You win. Just fucking kiss me."

Naruto smiled.

"Happily."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Suddenly Sasuke pushed Naruto off and sat up in the bed.

"What's wrong?"

_Shit, I hope he's not pissed or something…_

But Sasuke turned his head around and looked at him with a perverted grin.

"What?" Naruto scowled.

"You won the bet right?"

"Right…?"

"Then that means I get to choose were we have sex."

"What? Since when did we decide that?"

Sasuke leaned over and pressed him down onto the mattress.

"We didn't. I did. Just now as a matter of fact."

"Then were do you want to do it?"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"We haven't done it in the shower yet."

Naruto sighed.

"You're such a pervert."

"I know."

He got up from the bed and began walking towards the bathroom.

"You coming or what?"

Naruto smiled.

"Sure."

------------

Sasuke turned on the water, slid the cabinet door shut, turned towards Naruto and before Naruto had the chance to do anything; he got pinned up against the wall with Sasuke's tongue in his mouth.

The cool tiles against his back and the heat from Sasuke's body made him shiver and he happily gave in to the kiss. Being dominated might be Sasuke's turn on, but once he got excited he was so much better at it then Naruto.

Sasuke's hands were everywhere, in his hair, on his chest, his back, his ass, everywhere and Naruto slowly became aware of the pain Sasuke must have been in earlier.

He moaned when Sasuke's mouth began leaving a suckling trail on his neck, down to his chest and stomach and up again while massaging his backside, making their erections rub against each other, causing them both gasp for air.

"Naruto… I need you, now..."

Sasuke pushed himself closer and wrapped his arms around Naruto's body, rocking them tightly as he continued to kiss and nip

Naruto could only nod, and he let himself get spun around and he felt Sasuke's fingers probe at his entrance. He hissed when the first finger entered, panted at the second and moaned loudly when the digits got joined by a third, scissoring the ring and brushing repeatedly against his prostate.

Then just as fast, he got turned again and pressed up against the wall, looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I want to see you." He brushed his lips against Naruto's.

"I want to be able to kiss you."

"H-hai…"

Then Sasuke grabbed his legs and using the wall as a support he lifted Naruto up and pressed them closely together.

Naruto wrapped his legs tightly around Sasuke's waist and felt the tip of the other's erection slowly push inside him when Sasuke's hand guided it right.

He moaned loudly when it brushed against his prostate, much harder then the fingers had done, and leaned his head against the wall for support.

Slowly Sasuke began moving, keeping Naruto pinned against the wall, bending his knees to be able to thrust in and out.

Their ragged breaths soon mixed with the sound of the running water and could only pant and moan when Sasuke hit his sweet spot over and over again, harder and hared with every thrust.

"Naruto…" Sasuke leaned his head against the other's shoulders and kiss it.

"I won't… I can't… h-hold…"

"M-me neither… Oh, fuck…"

"Come with me…" The speed picked up.

"Sa-…Aah!"

"Come with me…Naruto…"

One of Sasuke's hands trailed up and began teasing Naruto's nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers.

"Fuck... Sasuke… Yes, Sasuke, I'm...!"

"Na-aru…Ahh!"

Naruto's hands and nails dug into Sasuke's shoulder as he came, covering their chests in sticky fluids. Sasuke felt his legs beginning to give in and he slowly collapsed against Naruto's shoulder and together they slid down on the floor.

The shower was still running and Naruto blinked away the water from his eyes and looked up on Sasuke who was leaning over him.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not make any more stupid bets."

Sasuke smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

------------

"Naruto?"

"Hmm…?"

They were lying in bed, hair still moist from the recent shower and they had both been just about to fall asleep when Sasuke came to think of something.

"What did you do to make Gaara tell you about my turn-on?"

Naruto yawned and snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest.

"He wanted my red hoodie…" he mumbled drowsy.

There was a moment of silence, then…

"WHAT?!"

"Huh?"

"He sold me out for a stinky old sweater?!"

"It was new, I just bought it."

But Sasuke wasn't listening; he was already out of bed and was pulling on a pair of boxers while stumbling towards the door.

"Sasuke, where're you going?" Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"That little bastard! I'm going to punch his ass into the next millennium!"

"Sasuke, it's late, can't it wait?" He yawned again

"Never! Oh, just wait until I get my hands on that insomnia-freak! He's going to wish he never got born!"

With that he slammed the door shut behind him and Naruto heard him stomp down the stairs, muttering and cursing for himself as he went.

He sighed and then leaned back against the pillows.

Well, at least now he could stretch out across the bed as much as he wanted without having to worry about pushing Sasuke down on the floor.

He yawned again and in the next second he fell dead asleep, smiling contently.

**_Owari._**

* * *

**That's it. No more on this story. But don't worry, there will be new ones, I promise!**

**Just for fun, here's the result of the voting (when posted):**

**Sasuke – III (3)**

**Naruto- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (18)**

**Sasuke: WHAT?!**

**Me: Sorry, audience's decision.**

**Naruto: Haha, Teme, you got totally ditched, haha!**

**Sasuke: Shut up, dobe.**

**Naruto: Force me!**

**Sasuke: -smirks- Gladly…**

**-Censored-  
**

**And oh yeah, the alternative ending (were Sasuke wins the bet) will be posted as a separate story, and then you'll also get to know what exactly Naruto did that pissed Gaara off in chapter 6.  
**

**Gaara: You are not telling them that.**

**Me: I am too.**

**Gaara: -glares-**

**Me: Stop pouting, you look like a baby.**

**Gaara: -eyetwitch-**

**Me: -sweatdrops and runs-**


	8. AuthorsNote alternative ending

Okay!

Alternative ending and the fill-in story "How to Piss Off a Sabaku..." is now uploaded! Yay!

See my other stories for "Fear of Flying - Alternative Ending", hope you'll enjoy it!

Ja Ne!

//Chiyume


	9. AuthorsNote Fanart W00t!

**Okay, here's just a little sidenote to anyone who's interested:**

I've just finnished my first real fanart and have posted it on Deviantart.

I would really like to know what you guys think about it, so would you please go check it out??

Leave a comment if you want to, that would make me really happy.

**Btw. The image is sort of a scene from the last chapter of "Fear of Flying", thus the posting here**.

Please go check it out for me, make me happy!

Link is on my Profile since I can't seem post it in here... stupid document...

Ja Ne!


	10. AuthorsNote I Did It Again

I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!!

I'M SORRY!!

…

So that's why there will be a sequel to "Fear of Flying" out soon. I haven't decided on a title yet, but I'll get there.

Now, we know about Sasuke, right? His past, his friends and family, all that stuff.

But what about Naruto?

We know that he worked as a first-class fly attendant for a flashy travel company and that he's (oh so obviously) gay. But what more?

Sasuke is about to find out…

…………

Sounds interesting?? Thought so. ;)

Then, as always, let's start off the first chapter with a lemon, shall we? _–winkwink-_

_..._

_Since I don't know when I'm posting said chapter, I suggest you put me on author alert for the time being. _

_Just to make it simple, ya'know... hehe, alright, I'm back to writing. (Just got to the smexy-part...)_

_Ja ne!_

_/Chiyume_


End file.
